From A Dream Into Reality
by Cori910
Summary: All Human. Bella and her twin brother Emmett have just moved back to Forks to start their senior year. Bella has been having a recurring dream. Will her dream tell of their future, or is it just another ordinary dream?
1. Chapter 1

**From a Dream Into Reality**

**_A/N:_**

_Hey guys, this is my first ever fanfiction. I'm not sure how its going to go but here's what I have so far and any and all comments will be appreciated. I would like to know if I should continue with the idea and make it into something more or just give up on it. I've been playing around with the idea for quite some time now._

_But anyways, on with the story. Hope you like it =)_

** Full Summary:**

Bella and her twin brother Emmett have just moved back in with their father after twelve years in Arizona. Bella has been having a recurring dream for as long as she can remember, but its always ended in the same place. The longer she spends in forks, the more the dream unravels. Will her dream tell of her and her brothers future in Forks, or is it just another ordinary dream?

-Story is all Human and is rated M for language and later chapters.

**Chapter 1 (part 1): The Dream**

I was alone in a long dark corridor looking at a door at the end of the hallway. This was always how my dream started. I would walk and walk and never get anywhere. I've been having this dream for the last few years and it never went any farther than that, until tonight. A faint light lingered in the doorway. I kept walking and suddenly it started to come closer.

"Finally", I stated out loud thinking I was alone, but I was wrong.

A figure started to appear in the doorway. A silhouette of a man appeared to be walking towards me. I continued to walk towards this figure but it never got clearer, it just got brighter and brighter until I was squinting just to see anything. I reached my hand out thinking that maybe I would be able to touch this "shadowman," he did the same, but as our fingers were just about to touch my alarm went off and I was pulled right out of my dream just as fast as I had gotten there.


	2. Chapter 1 pt 2: Twins

**Chapter 1 (part 2): Twins**

Today was my first full day back in Forks in twelve years. Forks is a very small town in Washington where it rains almost every chance it gets and there is hardly ever any sun. My twin brother, Emmett, and I had decided to move back here from Arizona to live with our father, Charlie, while my mother traveled around the world with her new husband. My mother, Renee, and Charlie had divorced when we were about five and my mother had moved us to Arizona so we would be closer to her parents. She then met the man of her dreams, Phil. They have been married for about three years now and Emmett and I have hardly seen them since. They travel a lot because of Phil's job and mom usually tags along for the journey. Needless to say, we've been raising ourselves.

Anyways, Emmett and I were starting our senior year at Forks High today. Thank god it's a Friday! I am a nervous wreck, but Emmett seemed totally excited. I wish I had his confidence. Sometimes I don't think my brother and I could even be twins. He has so much confidence and he is very outgoing, while I am the complete opposite. I would rather sit home and read then go out to a party. I guess you can say that I'm not really good at meeting new people so I tend to stay away from everyone. Fortunately my father is the Chief of Police in Forks, so everyone already knows who I am; I just hope that I wouldn't have to talk to them...

"EMMETT! Get out of the bathroom, I need to use it!"

"I'm almost done Bells. Hold your horses!"

"I fucking can't hold it much longer, hurry the hell up dude!"

Typical Emmett, he needs to look perfect before school and doesn't care that I have to pee. He is so predictable.

A whole five minutes later he finally emerges from the bathroom and now we're running late. I quickly showered, brushed my teeth, and threw on my favorite pair of ripped jeans and a t-shirt. I threw all of my school stuff in my bag the night before so I'd be ready this morning. I grabbed it out of my closet, put it on my shoulder and headed down the stairs.

As I walked into the kitchen I found Emmett sitting at the kitchen table with Charlie eating his breakfast. I quick grabbed a cereal bar, seeing as I wasn't going to have enough time to eat, and headed out the front door.

"Hey! Wait up!" Emmett called out behind me.

I heard him grab his bag and run out after me, not bothering to clean his bowl or even put it in the sink. I just made it to the car when I felt something knock me out of the way. He jumped into the drivers' seat as fast as he possibly could.

"Fuck you Em! Why do you get to drive?" I argued as I walked around the car and climbed into the passenger seat.

"Because I'm older!" he smirked, starting the car.

"Only by a minute you idiot, what does that matter?"

"Oh, it fucking matters Bells!"

I just swallowed my pride and played with radio. It took us about ten minutes to get to the school. Emmett pulled into the parking lot and took the spot farthest away from everyone. As I got out of the car, it was impossible to avoid the stares from everyone. For Emmett this was heaven, but for me, not so much. I grabbed my bag, threw it over my shoulder and headed for the school while Emmett stopped to greet his soon to be new friends.

Once inside, it took me a few minutes just to find the office. I was relieved to see that there was only two other students there so if I was lucky I would be able to avoid conversation. I walked up to the counter and waited for someone to notice me standing there.

"Can I help you?" one lady said.

"Yeah, I'm Bella Swan and…I'm new here," I said quietly.

A little bit louder then I would have liked, the lady answered, "Oh yes! Isabella! Glad you're back; it's been quite some time. My name is Maria. Let me get you your schedule and your locker information."

"Its Bella, and thank you," I said as I adjusted my bag.

Maria nodded her head, turned around and disappeared. She came back no longer than a minute later with my schedule and locker info in hand. I gave her the best smile I could, took my stuff, a deep breath and headed back out into the crowded halls just as the first bell rang.

The halls were starting to empty so it was a little easier to find my locker. I put my bag inside, pulled out a brand new notebook for my classes, and placed my schedule on top of it. I scribbled my locker combination into the corner of the schedule so I wouldn't forget it and shut my locker.

My classes were fairly easy to find, the teachers were pretty nice, and the day was going smoothly. The lunch bell rang and I made my way back to my locker, put my books into it and grabbed my lunch as well as bringing my notebook along so I didn't have to come back to my locker before my next class. I found Emmett rummaging in the locker next to me.

"Hey Em! How are your classes going?"

"Hey Bells! They're alright. How about yours?"

"They're okay, kinda boring. I learned most of this stuff last year in the AP classes."

"Yeah, did you wanna sit with us at lunch?" he asked with a shrug.

I sure as hell didn't want to walk into the café without somewhere to go so I took the opportunity.

"Sure, thanks!" I answered and followed him down the hallway.

Emmett sure had made some friends. Everywhere you looked someone was either shouting to him or waving. I just trudged along behind him until we reached the table. There were only two seats left so I sat down in one, pulled out my Snapple and my sandwich and started eating. The kid next to me turned his head towards me and grinned at me. He looked like an idiot.

"Well hello there. My name is Mike. What's yours?"

"Uhmm… Bella" I answered almost inaudibly.

He looked over at Emmett and he nodded.

"So your Emmett's sister. It's nice to finally meet you."

"Sure…uh…you too," I said looking back at Em and giving him a "What the hell have you said about me" look.

For me to say that I was a little creeped out by him would be an understatement. I turned back to my lunch and continued to eat while Mike continued to talk to me. I just nodded and tried to keep my mouth full hoping he would get the picture that I wasn't interested.

I stood up gathering my trash up and asked Emmett if he wanted me to throw his out too. He just gave me the bag and an opened but uneaten yogurt.

Walking over to the trash I could feel the stares of people burning a hole in the back of my head. Why do people like to make one another feel so damn uncomfortable? I glanced over my shoulder, looking back at them, and all of a sudden, something hard hit me and I tumbled over.

"Oh-My-GOD! I am soooooo sorry!" I heard someone say.

I looked up to see a tiny girl with short black hair and a beautiful complexion. I wondered to myself how in the world I even got knocked over in the first place. I picked myself and the trash up off the floor and looked down to see that I had Emmett's uneaten yogurt all over my shirt.

"Fuck!" I muttered to myself.

"Seriously, I am so fucking sorry!"

This girl just wasn't giving up.

"It's fine…I'm just clumsy," I said staring at the floor.

"No, no, no!" she rambled on. "It was totally me. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. Rosalie was yelling something at me and I turned around to answer her and BOOM there you were. Oh man… Do you need a shirt? I have an extra one in my locker if you do."

"Uh, sure," I replied hoping she would calm down if I let her help me.

"My name is Alice," she said as she grabbed my arm and practically dragged me over to her table.

"Mines Bella," I said.

"Awesome, so you're the new girl. I was wondering when we'd get to meet you."

"Who's We?" I asked.

"Well...me, my boyfriend Jasper, and his sister, Rosalie who happens to be my best friend. She's kind of intimidating at first but she's great after you get to know her."

"Oh, okay," I mumbled.

As we got to her table I realized she wasn't lying about her friend. Rosalie was a tall, icy blue eyed blonde with legs to die for. She is gorgeous and when I say gorgeous, I mean supermodel material. There was also a sexy blonde boy with the same blue eyes as Rosalie sitting on the opposite side of the table. He looked a little distant, but maybe he was just having a bad day.

"This is Rosalie and Jasper," Alice said.

"Hi," I muttered and they replied by looking up and smiling.

"Guy's, be nice. This is Bella. She is new here," she said with a big smile pasted on her face.

I'm not sure if it was just because she knocked me over or if she was always like this, but she was quite happy. Like overly happy. Every time she spoke she put kind of like a bounce in her words. It wasn't as annoying as I wished it would be.

"So how do you like our piece-of-shit town? Is it any different from before?" asked Jasper.

"Actually, it's not at all. Just as boring as ever," I replied.

"That's Forks for ya! Nothing exciting EVER!" Rosalie chimed in.

I smiled at her.

"Well I better be getting back to my brother. I need to grab my notebook before the bell rings." I quickly said hoping to get out of this uncomfortable situation.

"Wait! That sexy guy you were sitting next to is your brother? Rosalie asked with an expression that told me that she was very interested in meeting my brother.

"Yeah, were twins actually," I answered.

"Fuck Yeah!" Alice spoke up.

We all looked over at her confused waiting for her to explain her sudden outburst.

"Oh sorry, it's just that I thought it was really cool that you were a twin. I am too! He's not here today though." she said.

"Yeah? That's different. There weren't any other twins at our last school."

"Yep, we were the only set here until you guys came into the picture, but that's still fucking awesome. Maybe we can hang out sometime?"

"Uhmm…maybe…ok," I said starting to walk away again.

"Hey! Do you still need that shirt?" Alice asked.

Looking down I remembered that my shirt was still covered in yogurt.

"Uh…yep. Just let me grab my notebook and I'll be right back."

After I grabbed my notebook and gave Emmett a nod saying thank you. I headed back over to Alice's table. They were huddled together talking in whispers to each other. I figured it was about me so I put my notebook on the table with a thump so they would know that I was back. Alice jumped a little and gave me her signature grin.

"Hey again!" she said.

They gathered up their stuff and Alice grabbed my arm and linked it with hers.

We walked down the hall and to a locker that was right by my next class and a bathroom. Alice opened it up and handed me a shirt that was totally not my style. It was a gold silk top with beading around a chest pocket and a neckline that was a bit too low for my liking, but it was better then a yogurt covered t-shirt. I took it from her and gave her a smile.

"Thanks! I really appreciate it," I said. "I'll wash it and bring it back to you tomorrow."

"No. That's okay, you can keep it. I have like five of them in different colors," she replied.

"Uhmm…alright," I said confused as I turned around and headed for the bathroom.

The shirt fit perfectly. Except for the neckline, I actually didn't mind wearing it seeing as it was pretty comfortable.

I quickly ran back to my locker, chucked the yogurt-covered shirt into my bag and took off to class.

The rest of my classes were pretty unexciting. Alice ended up being in my last class, English, so as the bell rang she walked over to me as everyone was filing out of the room.

"Hey again!" she said to me.

"Hey," I replied as I gathered up my stuff to go home. I had brought my bag to English so I could just head to the car as soon as I could.

Alice continued, "Uh…so what are you up to this weekend?"

I was shaking with nerves at this point. I hadn't decided if I really wanted to be friends with Alice, but she seemed really nice so I figured, why not?

"I didn't have any plans other then unpacking," I stated.

"Well you can do that anytime, Bella. How about you come with us to Port Angeles! Bring your brother along. Rosalie, Jasper, and Edward are all coming too."

"Who's Edward?" I asked.

"Oh yeah! I forgot I didn't tell you his name," she said smacking herself with her palm in the center of her forehead. "Edward is my brother, you know… my twin."

"Yeah I know…you just didn't tell me his name and I didn't know you guys hung out like that. Are you close?" I looked out the window and saw Emmett standing by the car tapping his foot impatiently.

"Yeah, we're really close. What about you and your brother?" she asked.

"Yep, Emmett and me are like best friends. Always have been," I answered with a smile.

"Cool!" she exclaimed handing me a blank piece of paper.

I looked at her confused.

"Write your number on it silly!" she laughed.

"Oh yeah… of course," I began to laugh at myself as well. I scribbled the house number onto the paper and handed it back to her.

"I better get going before Em decides to leave me here," I said as I pointed out the window to show Alice. He was now pacing around the car frantically looking for me. I laughed.

"Alright Bella, I'll call you tomorrow and let you know the plans. Don't forget to ask Emmett."

"I'll ask him tonight, bye!" I answered making my way out of the classroom. I couldn't help but smile. I liked Alice. Her personality was growing on me.

Getting in the car, Emmett gave me one of his "Don't be late like that ever again, you scared me" lectures. I just laughed at him and reached over to the radio and changed the station.

"Hey Em, did you make any plans for the weekend yet?"

"Not yet, why Bells?" he asked.

"Well, this girl, Alice asked if we wanted to take a trip with her, her brother, a two friends to Port Angeles sometime this weekend."

"Cool! Sounds like a plan, as long as that smokin' hot blondie that was sitting at their lunch table is coming along," he said with a big grin plastered on his face.

"Yeah Em, she is, and her name is Rosalie for your information," I snickered.

"What's so funny?" he asked confused.

"She had just about the same reaction when I said you were my brother earlier today." I laughed and he did too, but I could see in his eyes that he was devising a plan to get her to go out with him.

When we reached the house I grabbed my bag, ran into the house and up into my room. I was beaming. Finally, I thought to myself, I had a friend. Even if it was just for awhile. Alice hasn't realized how socially awkward I am so she might just dump me when it comes to be that time, but for now, I am going to enjoy ever second of her friendship.

Charlie wouldn't be home til after ten. I made some chicken soup for Emmett and me and left a bowl for Charlie in the fridge. I put my pajama pants on and crawled in bed. I decided to read a bit before I fell asleep so I took out my battered copy of Romeo and Juliet and started from the beginning.

Next thing I know.. I was in that god forsaken hallway again!


	3. Chapter 2: Shopping & a Hot New Stranger

_**Disclaimer:** All respective characters, names, and related items are all property of Stephanie Meyer and the Twilight Saga. Everything else comes from my own warped little mind =P_

_**A/N:** I'm hoping you are enjoying my story .. I've decided to continue even without any feedback. I'm hoping as I move farther into the story I will gain some more readers and some comments. I'm going to try to update at least once a week. I don't have much time but I am dedicated to my work._

_Sooooo... Read on and Enjoy!_

**Chapter 2: Shopping, and a Hot New Stranger**

My dream last night ended just as the night before. I woke up sweating with my legs tangled up in my sheets. My book somehow managed to be thrown halfway across the room during the night.

I quickly put on my robe thanking god that it was a Saturday and trugged down the hallway stopping to knock on Emmett's door to wake him up.

"Em! Do you want pancakes?" I shouted through the door.

"Ugh! Beeeeelllllaaaa! It's Saturday, why do you have to wake me up?" He whined.

"Shut up Em! Do you want pancakes or not?"

"Fuck you Bells! Of fucking course I want pancakes!," he answered as I could hear him tumbling out of bed.

I walked down the stairs, got out my ingredients, and started cooking. I liked to cook. It was one of the only things I was actually good at. My mother never really cooked for us so I ended up taking that chore on as well as laundry duty. Emmett got pretty good at sweeping and moping during the last three years, but he'd kill me if I ever told anyone that. We spent a lot of time together, just the two of us. Mom was gone with Phil most of the time and as soon as we turned sixteen, she bought us a car and then we saw her even less. We took turns driving and cleaning. For two hormonal teenagers, me and Em get along pretty good. That could also be because we've only really had each other to fall back on.

While the pancakes were cooking and I put some bacon on, as well as started a pot of coffee. Charlie must have smelled the bacon because he stumbled into the kitchen looking like a zombie that was just woken up from the dead.

He grabbed a cup of coffee and started to read the paper. Grumbling to himself about how good breakfast smells and how he hasn't had anyone cook for him in quite a long time. I smiled and felt good about being able to do this for him.

Charlie was always loving towards us. Every holiday we would get a phone call and a card. He wasn't the greatest at picking out gifts so we were pleased when he finally decided that gift cards were a good idea. Mom wouldn't let us visit him very much when we were younger and we only got to spend every other Christmas, for a week, with him after we turned ten. Needless to say, we kind of missed him and now we are finally able to spend time with him.

Just as I was making three plates, Emmett came barreling down the stairs and falling into one of the chairs.

"MORNING!" he shouted.

"Morning Emmy!" I answered back with a giggle as I set his plate down in front of him.

"Morrnnnnn..." Charlie mumbled turning a page of the paper and setting his coffee down in front of him.

We ate our breakfast in silence and Emmett helped me clean up after so I could grab everyone's laundry and throw a load in the washer.

"Bells, Emmett!" Charlie called.

"Yeah Dad?" we said in unison.

"I'm taking a trip up to La Push today to hang out with Billy and watch the game. Do you kids wanna come?" he asked.

"Uhhh... No!"

"No freakin' way!"

"Okay, just making sure and watch your mouth Emmett." he said in the fakest cop voice he could muster up.

"OK! Officer Swan SIR" Emmett teased as he finished cleaning off the kitchen table.

With a smile, Charlie grabbed his coat and slipped on his boots. He walked over to us, kissed my cheek, patted Em on the back, and took off.

We got the house cleaned in a record amount of time. Charlie obviously wasn't here much so there was a very limited mess. It looked like he hadn't eaten home in quite a long time, there were no dirty dishes aside from what we had used for breakfast this morning and dinner last night. Also, there wasn't much to pick up around the living room aside from a random beer can and it needed some dusting.

Around noon the phone rang. Emmett was in the middle of what he said was "an important level" in his video game so I closed my book and dragged my feet the whole five feet to the kitchen phone.

"Hello, Swan residence," I answered.

I could hear Emmett laughing at me in the background.

"Hey! It's Alice, from school." she stated.

"Oh, Hey Alice. What's up?

"Awh, nothing really. Just calling to see what you decided," she tried to sound confident, but it came out more hopeful.

"I talked to Em and he said it's a great idea.," I assured her.

Sounding a little more confident than before she said "Ok! Awesome! Well we figured that we're going to take the trip tomorrow, but me and Rose were planning on doing some shopping tonight if you're interested?"

As much as I loathed shopping, I was going to be stuck in this house all night listening to Emmett play his game and being as bored as ever, and I needed some friends.

"Sure," I said. "Do you want me to meet you there?"

"Nawh! We'll pick you up!" she said.

Before we hung up I gave her the simple directions to my house and ran upstairs. Alice told me that they would be here to pick me up in an hour and that would give me just enough time to shower and do something with my dull brown hair.

Just as I was slipping my shoes on, I heard a knock on my bedroom door.

"Come on in Em!" I yelled.

He slowly opened the door and poked his head in before he walked over to sit on my bed.

Emmett used to do this a lot when we were younger. It meant he wanted to talk. We used to sit like this on my bed for hours and just talk about anything and everything.

"So...whats on your mind Em?" I asked.

He hesitated for a second. "Uh..Can I ask you a question?"

"You know you can ask me anything Emmy," I said with a soft smile.

"Well, I was just wondering..." he paused, then for some reason got shy.

"Em! Spit it out already!" I teased, trying to get some kind of reaction out of him.

"Uhmm..Can you introduce me to that Rosalie girl?" It came out more like a mumbled mess then a question, but he continued. "I can't get her out of my head!" he looked down at the floor, embarrassed that he had to ask his sister to introduce him to a girl. I found it cute.

"Sure I can Em! Its no problem," I told him.

A wide grin spread across his face while he stood up and practically bounced out of the room to get back to his video game.

I sighed and thought about my brother. Emmett is such a sweetheart and I wish he would let people, other then me, see it. The whole world needs to know my brother as the big teddy bear he really is. He likes to put on this tough exterior, but in reality, he is just my sweet, sensitive, and lovable Emmy.

I grabbed my black and white hoodie as I left my room. As I was pulling it over my head I heard a car horn. I quickly ran to the door and motioned for them to come inside. I left the door open for them and Emmett looked over at me with the question of "What the fuck are you doing?" plastered all over his face. He quick paused the game, stood up, and looked himself over.

"Bells! What the hell? I look like shit!" he exclaimed as he started pacing back and forth.

I laughed. "Em! Chill the fuck out, you look fine!"

I heard Rosalie's car doors shut and quick high-heeled footsteps coming up the front stairs.

Alice peeked her head in.

"Come on Bella! We're running short on time and I have A LOT of shopping to do!" she stated as they took a step into the foyer.

"I know, I know! I wanted you guys to meet someone first," I motioned to Emmett to come over. He gave me look and I knew I would pay for this later.

"Uhh... Hey guys! I'm Emmett!" He said as he tried to gather up some confidence, which I knew he was full of, but when it came to girls, he has a tendency to melt.

"Hey, I'm Rosalie!" she said stepping forward and almost knocking Alice out of the way.

Alice gave her a menacing glare.

"Oh and this is Alice," Rosalie stated looking back at her with an apologetic smile.

"So how are you ladies? Anything interesting going on?" Emmett asked, seeming to have gain control of his hormones and emotions.

"Oh... We're just having a girl's day. You know, shopping and such." Alice said looking at me, her eyes begging for me to hurry this up.

I looked over and Emmett and Rosalie were entranced with each other. They were silently flirting with their eyes and I was trying to figure out how to move this whole charade along.

"Hey Emmy Bear, lets get this show on the road!" I said and he looked over at me. If looks could kill, I would be dead. Emmett hated when I used his nickname in front of other people, but he got the idea.

"Alright ladies," he stated nodding to Rosalie and Alice. "I'll let you start the torture."

"Torture?" Alice asked.

"Yeah...If there's one thing in this world Bella hates the most, its shopping." Emmett stated and I glared at him.

Alice and Rosalie both looked at me like I had three heads.

"Why did you agree to come with us then?" Rosalie chimed in raising her eyebrow at me and placing her hands on her hips.

My nerves kicked in full force. I started shaking and my breathing picked up.

"Uhmm...I...uhh.."

Emmett scurried back over to his game, giving us some privacy.

Alice mirrored Rosalie's stance. "Well?" she questioned.

I took a deep breath, hoping not to pass out, looked at the floor and began explaining.

"Look guys, I really do hate shopping, but I thought, ya know, since I moved in and don't know anyone here, I was hoping we could be friends..." I paused and looked up at them.

"I guess I just thought that's what friends do, I've never really had friends before." I returned my eyes to the floor in embarrassment.

"Oh Bella!" Alice walked over to me and put her arm around me. "That is the sweetest thing anyone has ever said," she beamed.

"You just earned yourself a brand new shirt, on me!"

My eyes met her's with my mouth wide open. I was totally under the impression that since I didn't like shopping, we were going to pick something else to do but this girl was not having that.

"Uhmm..you don't have to do that," I said shaking the shock off.

"Oh, but I do Bella!" Alice went on. "Ya see, my parents have more money then they know what to do with, therefore I get to spend as much as I want. I mean I don't take advantage of them, but who am I to say no to a day of free shopping? And you totally need an update."

I rolled my eyes and strolled out of my house jumping in the car and preparing for one hell of a day.

I could say that as much as I hate shopping, I hated shopping with Alice _MORE_. She drove me crazy all day. It was like watching the freakin' energizer bunny on a shopping spree. Rosalie wasn't much better either. Only after three hours of them both throwing all sorts of clothes at me and pushing me into the dressing rooms, they decided that they needed a break and some dinner.

We ended up at a restaurant about ten minutes out of Forks so it would be an easier drive home at night. It was a bit expensive, but Alice refused to go anywhere else stating that she would pay for it. I tried to argue but, you don't want to cross Alice after she's made a decision to do something. I thought she was going to bite my head off.

Alice, Rosalie, and I were escorted by a woman to the back of the restaurant, to a reserved booth. Alice had called earlier so they would keep a table open for us.

Once we were seated I picked up the menu, covering my face, trying not to order something too high in price. Our waiter had made his way over to the table.

I heard him clear his voice and I could have swore I heard a giggle coming from Alice and Rosalie.

"Hi. My name is Jake. I'll be your waiter for this evening. Can I get you ladies something to drink?"

His voice was deep and husky.

I looked up over my menu, and my eyes met with his. My stomach tied itself up into a knot and my breathing increased.

Jake was fucking hot!

His dark tan skin and his long dark hair gave him a native look, and his light brown eyes gave me the impression that he was very mature and caring.

Alice and Rosalie both ordered a water so I followed suit and ordered one too. When Jake came back with our drinks he asked us for our order, I got lost in his eyes. I'm not even sure what I ordered. I think it was mushroom something or other.

When the waiter left to go put our order in, I got stares from across the table.

"What?" I asked.

"We should be asking you the same thing," Rosalie stated with a big smile across her face.

Alice continued for her, "You were totally mesmerized by him and don't lie because you're face is as red as a tomato."

I let out a shaky laugh, trying to make myself feel less uncomfortable.

It didn't work.

Rosalie and Alice looked at each other and had sort of a "silent conversation," then turned back to me and Rose opened her mouth to speak.

"Well, I think he likes you too," she said.

I almost choked on my water as a coughed at the mention of some random guy actually liking me. Especially one as hot as our waiter.

Our order came a few minutes later and Jake gave me all a small smile before placing my plate in front of me then giving us time to eat. I looked down at my plate and saw that I had ordered the mushroom ravioli.

I shrugged and began to eat.

We talked about school a bit and Rosalie wanted to know a little more about my brother and our time in Arizona with our mother. I told them about all of my mother's wacky schemes and all of her dead-beat boyfriends.

Its really easy to talk to Alice and Rosalie. They don't judge me and my past and they give their opinions and advice but don't push for me to take it.

]Jake brought us our check and handed it to me. I looked at him confused, but he just smiled and walked away.

What possessed me to turn it over, I wasn't sure, but I did. It had a message on the back.

It read, "Can I take you out sometime?"

I had to have blushed about fifty shades of red . Looking up at Alice and Rosalie's curious faces, I came to my decision.

There was also a pen left on the table, so I quick scribbled down my response and Alice handed me the money. We left Jake a hefty tip and started to make our way back to the car.

During the drive home I was grilled about what I was going to do. I told them how I responded with a yes and left him my number.

They were practically bouncing in their seats and jumping into conversations about what I was going to wear and where they thought Jake would be taking me.

I was just worried about not making a fool of myself.

After the girls dropped me off I made my way up to my room. Emmett was passed out on the couch with his game on pause in the background.

Laying in bed I thought about how uncomplicated it's been since we've been here. As much as I loved Arizona and the sun, Forks seemed to be growing on me.

I put on some pajama pants and a tank-top, climbed in bed, and grabbed my copy of Romeo and Juliet. I picked up from where I left off the night before and before I knew it, I was asleep again.

My dream tonight started off the same, except that my "shadowman" actually touched me with his fingers and I felt a shock. I was then transported into a class room. It looked like my biology classroom and the shadow was sitting in the desk next to mine. His head was down but I felt a sort of tug in my gut, pulling me towards him.

"Hi," I said, trying to get a reaction.

All I got was silence.

"I'm Bella," I kept trying. "Can you tell me who you are?"

The shadowman picked his head up and shook it.

I looked at him, confused, waiting for an answer. His stare never faltered and his body never moved.

Just as I opened my mouth to speak again, I heard a piano melody start to play.

It was beautiful.

Then the shadowman spoke. His voice was velvety and soft.

"Do you like it?"

"Oh, yes! Very much. Its gorgeous." I answered. "What's it called?"

"The Stars," he answered me.

I pushed a little harder, wanting answers.

"Who wrote it, who's playing it?"

I heard the most comforting laughter, like an angel.

"Me."

It was all he said before I was pulled out of my dream into reality. It was still dark out and raining. I looked over at my clock and it read 6:30 am.

I thought back to my dream. This mystery man had actually talked to me, but why? Why was I taken to a classroom?

I didn't understand. The seat next to me in Biology was empty, at least I thought it was. No one at school had said anything differently.

"hmm..." I mumbled out loud trying to decode my dream, but I gave up and dragged myself out of bed.

I jumped in the shower to try to relax my thoughts. The water felt excellent on my body, but his voice kept ringing in the back of my mind. It was so soft and angelic so wonderful.


	4. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: **All respective characters, names, and related items are all property of Stephanie Meyer and the Twilight Saga. Everything else is my own._

_**A/N: **I'm sorry this chapter is a bit late. My right arm has been in a splint all week. From what the Dr. told me, I pinched a nerve in my arm somewhere – I'm not sure how I managed that, but It hurt a whole hell of a lot. Its feeling better so I decided to try to write as much as I can for you's. I'm sorry if the chapter is a little short._

**Chapter 3:Port Angeles**

The morning dragged on super slow, but I was able to get some things unpacked. I hadn't really had a reason to start before now. Forks was going to be my new home so I figured, why not make it a little more inviting?

I strolled down the stairs to grab some breakfast and found Emmett in the same position as the night before, except for the fact that he had rolled over onto his stomach and the TV was off. Charlie must've went straight to bed not realizing Em was still downstairs.

It was Sunday, so I figured I would let him sleep a little while and wait for Alice to call and let us know what was going on for today.

Grabbing a bowl of my favorite cereal, _Chocolate Cheerio's_," I thought back to yesterday.

Jake had asked me out. That was very new for me. I've only ever had one boyfriend and we decided it was for the best when we split up. His name was James and it was two years ago. James and I had dated for about a year. We were two of a kind, best friends. We liked the same movies, music, and even food. The two of us were inseparable until his mother decided to say yes to the transfer at work. He ended up moving almost two hours away. We tried to stay together and it worked for awhile until it ended up being more work than it was worth.

James proposed the idea of taking a break, but in my mind, what was the point? I agreed to try it, but in the end we just grew farther and farther apart. He came back to visit me a year later for my birthday and everything was different. It was like we didn't even know each other anymore. So we split up for good.

Anyway, going out with Jake would be my first real "date." I was excited but also extremely nervous.

I just finished cleaning my bowl when I heard Emmett roll himself off the couch.

"Have a good sleep Em?" I teased.

"Damn, Bells. Why didn't you make me go to bed last night. That couch is fucking crazy uncomfortable."

I laughed. "Your a big boy! You should have went to bed at a decent time, in your own bed. Then maybe you wouldn't be bitching."

He mumbled something I couldn't hear and trudged up the steps. He stomped a little too hard on each step the whole way up until I heard the bathroom door slam shut behind him.

I just shook my head and poured myself a hot cup of coffee.

The phone rang just as I was taking my first sip and I jumped spilling scalding hot coffee all over the front of me.

"Fuck!" I muttered while reaching for the phone.

"Hello?" I said in an irritated voice as I put the receiver to my ear.

"Hey girlie!" Alice chirped.

"What's up?" I asked grabbing a paper towel to blot the coffee off my shirt.

"I was just calling to let you know that we will be picking you and Emmett up at one. And make sure you wear something you don't mind getting dirty in."

I threw the paper towel out and paused.

"What?" I questioned.

Alice laughed her cute little pixie laugh. "Just do it Bella and we'll be there at one!" she stated and hung up.

I put the phone back on its base and made my way back up to my room to change.

As I passed the bathroom, I heard the water stop.

"EM!" I yelled.

"What?" he answered.

"Wear something to get dirty in! They'll be here to pick us up at one!" I stated.

"Alright! Thanks Bells!"

As I was shutting the door of my room, I glanced over at the clock. Alice would be here to pick us up in fifteen minutes. I changed into a pair of ripped jeans and one of my band t-shirts from a few years ago. I slipped on a pair of old converse black shoes and pulled one of Emmett's hoodies over my head.

Figuring that it wouldn't be a good idea to carry a bag with me, I shoved a twenty in my pocket along with the house key, my cell phone and a stick of gum. I gave myself one last look in the mirror and started back downstairs.

Emmett was already waiting on the couch raring to go. He was wiggling in his seat not able to contain himself.

I was just about to open my mouth to tease him when we heard a horn blare outside. Emmett grabbed his coat and ran out the door. I scribbled Charlie a quick note telling him that me and Em went out and not to worry. I also left him my cell number just in case he needed us. I locked the door behind me and saw two cars in front of me.

Jasper was driving a Jeep with Alice riding in the front seat and Rosalie was in her Impreza. I saw a figure sitting in the back of Rosalie's car, so I figured that must be Edward, Alice's brother.

Of course Emmett had plopped himself in the front seat next to Rosalie, so as not to make the back seat too uncomfortable, I decided that I would ride with Jasper and Alice.

When we got to Port Angeles, we stopped in front of a big dark building. Jasper parked the car and we got out.

I glanced over my shoulder and my breath caught in my throat.

Behind me, just stepping out of Rosalie's car was the most beautiful man I have ever seen. His hair, honey-colored, was messy and out of place. His bone-structure was that of a statue, chiseled and perfect.

Tingles erupted all over my body causing my legs to give out.

"Bella!" Emmett yelled as he ran over to me.

I looked up at him as the shock subsided.

"Its OK Em, I just got a little light-headed," I lied.

I stood up and brushed myself off. Emmett was giving me a confused look trying to figure it all out. I tried to play it off as best as I could.

I glanced over at Alice. "Soo...What is it we're doing?" I asked.

"We're playing paintball!" she answered with her signature grin.

"YES!," Emmett exclaimed. "I'm so fucking pumped!"

Rosalie gave him a flirty look and he returned it, sinking back into his shy demeanor.

We made our way into the building and up to the front desk. I tried to keep my eyes to the floor as to not have another episode.

"Bella, Emmett!" Alice called us.

I peeled my eyes off the floor and right up to meet Alice's.

"Yeah?" I asked,.

"I wanted to introduce you to my brother," she smiled as her brother stepped up beside her.

He seriously looked like a god! My breath caught in my throat again, but I was able to hold it together enough this time not to fall over.

"Hey Dude!" Emmett greeted him sticking out his big hand.

"Hey" I mumbled giving him the only smile I could.

"Hey guys! I'm Edward," he stated with a crooked smile, taking Emmett's hand and giving it a shake.

His voice was gorgeous,melodic, and just absolutely wonderful. His hazel-green eyes were also mesmerizing.

"Alright, enough with introductions. Lets get this party started!" Jasper stepped between us, thankfully.

"Hells Yeah!" Emmett called out and Rosalie giggled.

We all followed the instructor back to what looked like a locker room. He gave us each a jumpsuit and asked us to pick our colors.

Of freakin' course all the couples paired off so guess who I was stuck being on a team with. Yep, Edward.

Edward picked orange and looked over at me for approval, I nodded. Emmett and Rosalie grabbed the red and Alice and Jasper got blue.

I walked over, took my gun from the instructor and stood next to Edward.

He looked a little nervous. I couldn't understand why someone so perfect could look so nervous, but it made me a little more comfortable.

I leaned over to him.

"I'm not the most coordinated of people, but I'm pretty sneaky. I think we got this in the bag!" I whispered.

He cleared his throat and spoke very carefully.

"I'm very fast and agile. I can keep them distracted while you snipe them out."

I smiled, a real smile and I thought I could see some of his nervousness disappear, but I could have been wrong.

"Lets do this!" I gave him a wink and put my hand out hoping he's get the point.

He slapped my hand and laughed, a beautiful and god-like laugh. If I hadn't had my game face on I probably would have melted at the sound.

The game went rather well. Edward and me make a great team. He really did a great job of distracting everyone.

I caught Rosalie off guard when she was making flirty faces at Emmett and shot her right in the center of her back. She cursed and stormed off to the bench to watch the game.

Emmett came back at me with a vengeance. He chased me around the graffiti wall and cornered me under some camo ropes hanging from the ceiling.

I closed my eyes waiting for the hit, I heard the shot go off but didn't feel a thing.

"FUCK!" Emmett yelled.

I looked up and saw him covered in orange paint. Edward was standing behind him with the most gorgeous smile planted on his face.

"Sorry Em. I had to save my teammate." he chuckled and gave me a wink.

I blushed and the butterflies started fluttering again.

Emmett stormed off to sit by Rosalie and they automatically went back to ogling each other with their eyes.

I cleared my throat. "Now where's the other two love birds," I asked.

"I think they're back towards the entrance. How bout this...I'll go left and you go right, we'll get them in the middle and open fire," Edward suggested.

It was a good idea seeing as they would probably be together.

"Sounds good to me," I replied giving him a nod.

We ended up finding Alice and Jasper lip-locked in a dark corner so we took them out pretty easily making us the winners.

The day turned out to be great. On the way home we stopped at a McDonald's and grabbed a few cheeseburgers and some fries.

I didn't get to talk to Edward again but there was something familiar about him. I just couldn't put my finger on it.

We said goodbye as the gang pulled away promising to sit with them at school the next day.

For most of the night my mind stayed obsessed with that fact. It felt like I already knew him, even though I know there is no way that is possible.

It was getting late so I decided to head up to my room. I passed Emmett, who was sitting on the couch watching the end of whatever college football game was on.

"Good night Em!" I called to him.

"Night Bells! I had a great time today, we should totally do that again." he stated

"Why don't you just ask her on a date by yourselves?" I asked.

"Well, I don't really know how to act around her, I've never felt this way about someone and I don't wanna fuck it up." he answered.

"Em, just be yourself and she'll love you!" I smiled and walked up the stairs to my room.

I set my alarm and pulled on my pajama pants. As I settled into my bed my mind went once again to Edward.

It was his voice. His voice sounded so perfect and unique, so how in the world could I have heard it before. I tried to think if I heard it in the background while I was on the phone with Alice those two times but I didn't.

Aggravated at myself for not being able to figure it all out, I rolled over trying to force myself into a light sleep. I waited for my dream to take over.

Then it hit me like a ton of bricks

I knew at that moment where I've heard his voice before.

"You've got to be kidding me!"


	5. Chapter 4: Realization

_**Disclaimer:** All respective characters, names, and related items are all property of Stephanie Meyer and the Twilight Saga. Everything else is my creation._

_**A/N:** The last chapter was so freakin' short and I apologize. From now on I'm going to try to make the chapters a bit longer. I do need some reviews though... So if you're reading please tell me what you think or if you have any ideas or suggestions._

**Chapter 4: Realization**

I couldn't even sleep when the realization hit me. I didn't even know what to think. How could someone I've never met before be in my dream and why couldn't I fucking see him.

There were so many unanswered questions floating around in my brain that I wasn't shocked to hear my alarm go off. I hadn't even slept a single minute. I jumped out of bed and threw on my clothes. I had to get to school and try to figure this out. Maybe taking a trip to the library would help. Maybe I could find a book on something like this.

I stopped just as I was grabbing my bag and heading out of my bedroom door. What was I thinking? If anyone ever found out about this they would think I am fucking insane. Then again, with my mind working overtime as it was doing, maybe I really was insane.

I shut my door, dropped my bag and headed over to my laptop. Me and Em barely used my computer. It is extremely slow and it freezes a lot but still useful when needed. Emmett shared a laptop with me because he felt there was no need to have two piece of shit computers in the house.

Searching, I came up with nothing remotely useful. All I found were pages and pages full of what different objects in dreams meant. I needed to know why someone I've never even met before was making appearances in my one and only dream.

I scrolled down to the end of the page and I came across a blog. It looked a bit interesting so I clicked on it. The title read "_Dreams and Realities" _and the author was someone called _tigerlilly_.

Her entries were somewhat confusing but they all came back to a single point. She was having recurring dreams, but a specific event kept happening in them. It was always a death. The author was kind of morbid and described every death with every detail. I was quite grossed out, but I couldn't stop myself from reading.

Tigerlilly went on to tell about how it started off as just having the same dream over and over, kind of like me, but she said it got complicated when the dream started to continue on, then other dreams were introduced.

I had to take a step back and think. My dream wasn't complicated. It was actually pretty easy-going. I just wanted to know why Edward was in it.

A loud knock on m bedroom door pulled me out of my mind and back into reality. I switched off my computer, saving the link to the blog, and grabbed my bag.

"Coming Em!" I yelled grabbing the handle and pulling my door open.

Emmett was standing in front of me staring like I had grown an extra appendage or something was seriously wrong with my face.

"What?" I asked.

"You're usually the one getting me up. What's the deal?" he looked confused.

"I was just looking something up online for school," I lied but seeing the look in his eyes, he knew something was up.

"Sure Bells, whatever you say." he replied and turned around heading down the steps and out the front door.

I followed.

We fought again for the front seat and Emmett won, like usual. I gave in and plopped myself down in the passenger seat. Emmett started the car and looked over at me.

"So...What's up Bells?" he asked.

"What do you mean? Nothing's up" I lied again.

"Oh come on! I know when you're lying Bella. Is it about Edward?"

My cheeks heated up. I couldn't lie to my brother, but I wasn't sure how to explain it. It was really a complicated situation and I hadn't even figured it out for myself yet.

I decided that I would suck it up, tell him, and maybe he could help me.

Sucking in a deep breath I hesitantly answered him.

"Well Em, to tell you the truth, kinda."

A big grin covered his face.

"I knew it! You guys totally like each other," he bursted out.

"No ,no, no, Em! That's not it," I paused then realized what he had just said.

"Wait what?" I asked, now totally confused.

He laughed.

"You were both totally flirting, so I figured you must be crushing."

Now I laughed.

"Oh.. no Emmy. I was talking about something totally different and you are going to think I am totally weird."

He looked extremely confused now.

"Ok Bells, stop stalling and just let me know what the fuck you're talking about."

I took another deep breath and tried my hardest to explain it all to him starting from the beginning. He listened intently while we drove to school and didn't say much, which scared me a bit.

As we pulled into the parking lot, Emmett clued me in that he already knew something was up with me. I guess I talk in my sleep. Go fucking figure. He also said that I kept asking someone who they were and mumbling something about beautiful music.

I felt a little stupid not confiding in Emmett to begin with. We've always been there for each other so I didn't understand why I kept something as simple as this to myself. Emmett was helping me without judging me, which he's always done. I love that fact about him.

Anyways, we parted ways when Rosalie showed up at the door smiling and waiting for Emmett to get out. I asked him to keep what we talked about just to himself until we knew more about it, and he agreed with a nod and a smile.

I grabbed my bag and locked the doors before making my way up the front steps of the school. Alice smile and waved when I first spotted her sitting on the far wall by the entrance to the cafe. She was having some sort of conversation with Jasper, waving her hands animatedly and talking really fast. I could tell Jasper was trying to keep track of what she was saying, but having a hard time keeping up with her.

I laughed to myself, shook my head, and continued my way into the school.

Remembering that I totally didn't know my combination to my locker, I was glad I had scribbled it on my schedule the week before and shoved it into my bag. I grabbed my books and my notebook and headed to my first class of the day, Civics.

Civics class is quite boring. My teacher, Mrs. West, gave us a reading assignment and let us complete it in silence. I finished it and handed it in. As I made it back to my seat the bell sounded. I thought to myself, one down and two more to go until lunch.

My second class happened to be my favorite subject at school, Psychology. I enjoyed learning about human behaviors and I love to sit back and observe the way people live. It's always been interesting to me. That class flew by and then it was time for Biology.

I was hoping that Mr. Morgan would give us our assignment and let us work on it quietly. Biology was another boring subject for me. I had already taken an A.P. Biology class in Arizona so everything he was teaching, I already knew.

Walking in the class I put my head down watching my feet, pretending I was invisible, and trudged over to my table. I dropped my bag on the floor and realized that I wasn't alone. There were a pair of feet and a body sitting on the other side of the lab table. Carefully I lifted my head and my eyes locked with an amazing pair of hazel-green ones.

I coughed on the air that I was trying to get into my lungs. This wasn't happening. How in the world was this possible?

"Are you ok?" he asked in that beautiful god-like voice.

I nodded my head feeling like quite an idiot for just choking on air.

He was sitting in the exact same position as my "shadow man" had been in my dream.

I just couldn't get a hold of the fact that the two were so much alike.

Mr. Morgan started his lecture, thankfully, and I was able to turn towards the front of the room. I took notes the whole class trying to distract myself, but I could feel a pair of eyes taking glances at me whenever possible.

I hid myself behind a curtain of my hair until the bell rang.

As I was placing my notebook back into my bag, I felt someone standing next to me; quite closely I might add.

I looked up slowly and found Mike staring back at me. Edward was gone.

Fuck this, I though to myself. Why, out of all the girls in this school, does this kid choose to annoy the shit out of me?

"Hi Bella, can I walk you to lunch?" he asked.

"Uhh...No thanks Mike," I replied.

He looked at me confused, waiting for an explanation.

"I have to go back to my locker and then run to the.. uh...the bathroom," I lied.

"Oh! Ok, see you later then." he stated then turned and walked out of the room.

I was surprised at how he just believed me. I knew I was a horrible liar and no one has ever told me differently, but that was just WAY too easy.

As I pulled my lunch out of my locker, I was bombarded by Alice and Rosalie.

I was actually really surprised to see Rosalie. I thought her and Emmett had surgically attached themselves at each others hips. Every time I passed them by in the hall, they were touching. It was like their lives depended upon touching each other in some way. It was cute, really. I've never seen Emmett so taken with someone. He's had a few girlfriends, but their relationships never really went anywhere. I was truly happy for him.

"Hey there!" Alice jumped at me with a hug.

"Hey guys. What's up?" I asked.

"Well..."

They both gave each other a look then looked back at me with big grins on their faces.

Rosalie opened her mouth to talk. "We were just wondering..." She paused.

"Did Jake call you?"Alice finished for her in sort of a quick, don't hate me for asking voice.

I laughed.

"No, but it's alright. It's only been two days," I answered as I started walking down the hall

"Oh, ok," Alice said giving Rosalie a shrug as they followed.

I could tell they were disappointed in my answer. It really had only been two days so I wasn't stressing about him calling me. Going out with him would be freakin' awesome, but I wasn't going to push it. If the guy didn't want to call, then that was just something I was going to have to deal with.

Jasper and Emmett were already sitting at the table. I dumped out all of my food and started picking at my ham and cheese sandwich. My mind wandered back to Biology, Edward, and my dream. I was more confused now then before.

I got so caught up in my thoughts that I hadn't realized that I was mumbling to myself, _out loud_. Everyone at the table was staring at me. Totally embarrassing!

"Are you ok Bella?" Emmett asked me.

I took a deep breath and put on fake smile, hoping they couldn't tell the difference.

"Yeah Em, I'm good. Sorry, just a lot on my mind." I answered trying to keep the blush from peeking its way out onto my cheeks.

They seemed to believe me; either that or they were just trying to give me some space, but they went back to their conversations. Emmett and Rosalie were ogling and flirting again and Alice was back to telling Jasper about how this girl in her art class, Jessica, spilled blue paint all over another student. I tried to listen to her story, but I was losing interest fast. Just as I was about to sink back into my own thoughts, she mentioned her brother's name.

Just the mention of his name was enough to bring the butterflies. My stomach did a complete 360 and I leaned over casually to listen to what else Alice had to say.

What I got out of the story was that Jessica was Edwards "girl of the month." I guess he's quite the player, but with looks like that, he could easily pull it off.

Anyways, another girl, I believe Alice said her name was Lauren, was flirting with Edward and had written him a note in their English class. Obviously Jessica didn't like that very much and decided that she needed to claim Edward for her own, kind of like brand him.

I laughed at the thought of something so ridiculous.

I rolled my eyes and tried to put my mind into thoughts of something other then Edward, but the bell rang.

My last three classes went by _extremely_ slow. I had way too much free time to think about what the hell I was going to do about this dream of mine.

Alice passed me a note in English and asked me if something was wrong and if she could help. I scribbled that I was alright and not to worry, but even I knew that she still would. Honestly, I was worried about myself.

When the last bell rang, I raced out of the classroom as to not have to come up with an explanation of my awkward behavior to Alice.

Emmett already had the car started when I got there and was talking to Rosalie through the window. I slammed the door shut behind me.

"Come on Ed, lets go." I stated kind of aggravated.

"What the fuck is up your ass today Bella," Rose looked through the window at me.

Emmett followed her gaze to mine and I pleaded with my eyes for him to wrap it up. I think he got the idea.

He turned back to her at the window.

"I'll give you a call later Rosie," he stated with a smile, gave her a kiss, then rolled up the window.

His gaze met mine again as he started to pull out of the lot.

"Bells, would you mind telling me what this is all about?" he sounded like a father more then a brother which irritated me a little more.

I took a deep breath.

"Look, I really don't want to talk about it; but if you must know, I can't get this fucking dream and Edward out of my head. Its really starting to piss me off not knowing what its all about."

"Bella, you shouldn't get yourself all twisted up over this until we know more about it. I said I would help you and I will, just take it one step at a time." he said to me with a look of worry in his eyes.

I sighed.

"Thanks Emmy," I said before I set my gaze on my knees.

XXXXXXX

My dream had changed. Instead of a hallway and a classroom, I was sitting in a park. Not just any park either, It was the park at the border of Forks. My father used to take me and Emmett there when we were little.

"Shadow man," or should I just call him Edward now, was a little less blurry but I still wasn't able to make him out. We had the same conversation as the last time, but after answering my last question, he motioned for me to follow him. We walked back into a forest and were surrounded by trees, I felt like we walked forever.

The idea of being murdered and no one being able to find my body flashed through my mind, but then I realized that I was still only dreaming. Just as I was about to give up, we came to a clearing.

I stepped out of the trees behind him and gasped.


	6. Chapter 5: Hooky

_Disclaimer: All respective characters, names, and related items are all property of Stephanie Meyer and the Twilight Saga. All the rest is mine =)_

_A/N: I really need some more reviews! I know there are people reading this so please leave me something. Idea's are welcome, comments are really appreciated. I hope to see some._

_My updates might be coming a bit slow for the next couple chapters. I'm going through a little bit of a stressful situation and I don't have a lot of free-time. I will try to do my best to get each chapter up in a weeks time, just don't freak if its a day, two, or three late. I promise it won't be too bad. =_

_Again...Thank you so much for reading my story._

**Chapter 5: Hooky**

The meadow was gorgeous. I'd never seen anything so perfect as what was before me. It was like a painting. Pink and light blue flowers scattered themselves in the bright green grass. The sun shone through the sky, settling itself in sparkles over the land. The floral smell was completely intoxicating.

Edward stopped walking, turned, and stood a few feet in front of me. The sight of the sunlight mixed with the beautiful scenery around him was almost enough to knock me off my feet.

Cue the butterflies.

I don't think I was breathing. My knees were weak and my cheeks were blushed. The sight was pretty overwhelming, not what I was used to.

Forcing my legs to take a few steps forward, I tripped over my own clumsy feet. I put my arms out in front of me bracing myself for the hard ground, but it never came. Instead, a pair of strong arms surrounded my body, holding me tight.

I looked up into those amazing hazel eyes and felt home.

**XxxxxxxxxX**

I was pulled out of my dream and back into reality. My alarm was due to go off in a few minutes so I switched it to off and threw off my sheets. My body was shaking and I was sweating bullets. This was fucking crazy.

There was no way I could go into school today and face him, so I decided to play sick. I don't think Charlie believed me, but he said I could take the day off anyway. Emmett whined a bit about how he had to endure a whole day of school without me. I reminded him that his "Rosie" would be there to keep him company and that maybe he should give her a call and see if she wanted to ride with him to school today. He grinned widely and ran for the phone.

I smiled, it was weak, but still a real smile.

The house was quiet after Charlie left for work and Emmett for school. I grabbed a blanket and settled myself on the couch using the TV as a distraction. It worked for the most part until I fell asleep again.

My dream was the same, but sort of choppy. Probably because the couch really was fucking uncomfortable. I woke up with sweats again, except this time, I had a shooting pain in my hip. The clock on the fireplace read that it was noon.

I cursed as I stood up and waltzed to the bathroom hoping the hot water from a shower would calm my nerves and relax my muscles. Needless to say, it didn't calm me down.

It mostly made me think about the warm sunlight in that meadow. And Edward.

The phone began to ring and I had to grab my towel and race downstairs to grab it.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Uhmm..." I heard faintly on the other end.

I got a little frustrated and raised my voice a bit.

"HELLO? Swan residence, Bella speaking." I said making sure they had heard me.

"Uh..Bella, this is Jake from the restaurant." he said quickly.

Thinking I might just have scared him a little, I dropped my voice back to its usual tone.

"Yes, Jake. Its me." I stated.

"Awesome! I mean, I thought you would be at school. I was going to leave you a message, but this is great."

I smiled to myself at how new he sounded at this. I tried to play it cool.

"Yeah, I decided to play hooky today. What about you? Shouldn't you be in school?"

"No, not today. Teachers here at the Reservation only teach on Mondays, Thursdays, and Fridays. They believe that kids need time to learn the lessens and absorb what they teach." he explained.

"That's new, I've never heard something like that before." I blushed realizing how dumb that sounded.

"So, did you wanna meet me somewhere? We can hang out for a bit." he asked.

My stomach did a couple flips.

He continued.

"I can pick you up if you'd like?"

"Sure!" I answered trying not to sound overly excited.

"Great, I'll be there in about twenty minutes. Is that alright?" he asked.

"Yep. Anytime would be great. See you soon." I told him.

We hung up and I did a little jump for joy, which I realized a little late, that it was a bad idea.

As I came down my leg gave out and I fell on my face. Yep, I'm that clumsy.

I dusted myself off and ran up the stairs. My wardrobe wasn't very interesting so it was difficult finding an outfit, at first. Out of the corner of my eye I spotted the perfect shirt. Silky and gold...

Alice's.

I pulled the shirt over my head and put on a pair of dark jeans. Looking in the mirror, I was pleased.

Not too much later, Jake pulled up to the house. He walked all the way up to the door and rang the bell. I answered it with a smile telling him that he could have just beeped and I would have come out.

I locked the door behind me without leaving a note. Charlie would be home late and even though Emmett would worry, I planned on being home before dark.

His car was beautiful. A black Mazda3 with black leather interior.

Like a complete gentleman, Jake opened the passenger door and closed it behind me. No one had ever done that for me before. Not even my father. It was a very nice gesture and definitely gave him points.

Jake started his car and it even sounded perfect. He looked over at me and smiled.

I could feel my blush creeping up my cheeks.

"So I decided on a picnic, down at the beach." he said a with a sexy smile.

"At the beach?" I asked.

"Yeah, down at La Push beach. Have you ever been there?" he questioned.

"Uhh...a few times. When I was little, Charlie used to take me and Emmett there to go fishing with his friend, Billy." I stated.

"Billy?" he looked at me a little confused. "Is your father Chief Swan?" he asked.

I was totally lost now. Did he know something that I didn't?

"Yeah." I answered him.

"Bella, you still don't know who I am? I figured out who you were as soon as you said Charlie."

"Uhm..no." I tried to sound more confident then I felt.

"I'm Billy's son, silly. Our father's are best friends. I used to hang out with Emmett when we were little." he explained smiling like he just won the lottery.

I was shocked at how stupid I was for not figuring it out so I just smiled and tried to feel just as excited as he was.

It wasn't that I wasn't excited, but now that he knew Emmett was here again, would he just dump the idea of me and just try to pick Emmett up as his friend again?

I hoped not.

It didn't take very long to get to the beach. Jake opened my door for me again, and grabbed a basket and blanket from the back seat of his car. I couldn't believe he had packed a whole picnic for us. He was so sweet.

He picked a perfect spot on the sand for us with a great view of the waves crashing in front of us. The smell in the air was rustic and salty. I had to lick my lips and taste it. The weather had held out and had given us a little sunshine.

Jake had put together a delicious snack for us. There was a small fruit bowl filled with every different kind of fruit you could possibly think of, crackers and cheese, and he packed two cans of iced tea.

Jake and I spent a few hours talking about the past and what led to Emmett and me coming back to Forks.

He told me that he and Billy had inherited a lot of money from his grandfather. Billy helped him to open a automotive shop in the reservation. His father's name was on the shop seeing as Jake was still too young and in school, but when he turned eighteen in two years, it would be turned over into his name. Jake worked there as much as he could, when he wasn't in school or sleeping.

When I learned of his age, I was taken aback. I never thought to ask either. Knowing that he was years younger than me, made me feel a little awkward. He didn't seem to notice the change. Figuring that he already proved to me that his mind is way beyond his years, I decided that I would still give it a try.

My cell phone rang just as we were finishing the last of the fruit. I gave Jake an apologetic look and he smiled and told me to answer it.

It was Emmett.

"What's up Em, you'll never guess who I'm with right now." I said giving Jake a wink.

"Bells, where the fuck are you? You tell Charlie you're staying home sick and then you take off? What the hell!" he yelled in my ear.

"Calm down Emmy, you don't need to be Dad anymore. Try being a teenager for once before it's too late." I smiled.

"Alright, alright. Well..?" he asked.

"I'm at La Push beach and I'm with an old friend." I said hoping he would catch on.

Emmett being a little slow when it came to guessing, just kept silent for a few seconds.

"I give up Bella, who?" I could tell he was extremely curious.

"Jacob Black." I stated waiting for the reaction.

I heard a pause in his voice then a boom on the other end of the phone.

"Emmy?" I said trying to figure out what just had happened.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Emmett exclaimed. I figured he just started jumping up and down "Where the hell did you meet up with him?"

"I ran into him the day I went shopping with Alice and Rosalie but I had no idea it was him" I answered.

I told Emmett that I would explain more when I got home and that I had to go. He wasn't very happy with my hanging up on him, but he would just have to deal. I wasn't going to be rude to Jake.

I stretched as I stood up, my muscles were tight from sitting in the sand. Jake followed suit and then gave me the most adorable smirk.

"What?" I asked.

He just kept smiling. "Oh nothing."

Instead of getting irritated, like I would have if it were anyone else. I just shrugged my shoulders and helped him clean up our picnic and gather up the blanket.

The drive home was way too short. I really didn't want it to end. Jake was being such a nice guy and I really enjoyed being around him. He was warm and it made me feel more comfortable then I had ever felt with anyone, other then Emmett of course.

He opened my door for me again after we pulled up to my house and even walked me to the door. I blushed fifty different shades of pink when he kissed me on the cheek before saying goodbye and walking back to his car.

I stood there, like an idiot, entranced by him. His car pulled away and I realized that I had put my hand on my cheek as if I needed desperately to keep that kiss on my skin.

It was a great ending to a perfect day.

Emmett hunted me down when he figured out that I had gotten home. He was in the shower, so I snuck myself into my room and threw on some sweatpants. Of course, not five minutes later, he was knocking at my door. Emmett bombarded me with questions about Jake, how he's been doing, and if what we did today would be considered a date. I answered all of them as best I could, leaving out the part where he walked me to the door and sweetly kissed my cheek.

I told him we would most likely be seeing him again very soon, so he took that as his cue to get out of my room because I wanted to sleep.

Laying in my bed, I thought about how great it was to just have a day for myself. Today was one of the best days of my life and I hoped that Jake felt the same.

I didn't want to get caught up in my feelings so I decided it would be best to put my thoughts to the side and try to get some sleep. I couldn't skip again tomorrow.

**XxxxxxxxxX**

I was plummeted backwards into what looked a bit like a tornado. Now I wasn't sure exactly what a tornado looked like inside, but it was what I would explain it as.

The darkness took over me and I felt an overwhelming pain run up my spine, down both my arms, and into my fingertips.

I had landed on my back in the middle of a deserted street. My hands had broken my fall and were throbbing.

I stood up, dusted myself off, and tried to figure out where I was. I knew I was dreaming, but why was I dreaming something completely different than before. My clothes were dirty from the fall, but everything else seemed to be fine.

I decided that I would take a seat on the side of the road seeing as I was going to be there for awhile. Not knowing what was going to happen was kind of annoying.

Suddenly, a pair of lights shone their way down the street. The closer they came, the harder it was to make out what type of car it was. I couldn't figure out if it was white or silver.

As it got closer it became easier to see that it was silver.

It passed me by quickly and I thought I saw Edward behind the wheel.

I noticed it swerve a bit...smoke started pouring out of the hood

Then it swerved a bit more..

Back and forth it went before you could hardly see the car anymore through all of the smoke.

Then I saw fire and the car ran itself right off the road and straight into a telephone pole.

I gasped and ran over to the car and before I got to close, it exploded. There was so much black smoke I couldn't get any closer then where I was already standing. I was terrified.

If Edward was in there, he wasn't alive.

**XxxxxxxxxX**


	7. Chapter 6: Absent

_Disclaimer: All respective characters, names, and related items are all property of Stephanie Meyer and the Twilight Saga. The rest is my own work._

_A/N: I hope everyone had a great Thanksgiving. I did. Sorry I didn't get this up last night, I was too busy eating =) Then I got stuck going to work for 4 hours so its a lil shorter then usual. _

_Again,_

_Thanks for sticking with me and please REVIEW!_

**Chapter 6: Absent**

My clothes were soaked with my sweat.

I was breathing so heavy and my heart was racing.

"Fucking dreams!" I muttered to myself.

That had to be one of the scariest dreams anyone could ever have. I didn't know what to make of it and I sure as fuck wasn't going to tell anyone about it.

I rolled out of bed and I shut my alarm off. I grabbed my robe and ran to the bathroom. My shower was quick and it took me all of twenty minutes to be ready and waiting in the car for Emmett.

I passed Charlie on the way out, hoping he wouldn't ask questions. He just turned to me and asked if everything was ok. I nodded my head and walked out the door, not looking back.

At least today I would be able to drive. Driving us to school would keep my mind off of things; or so I thought.

Emmett gave me a really strange look when he got in the car. I guess he was looking for a fair fight for the driver's seat this morning.

I smirked at him and laughed as I turned the key and pulled out of the driveway.

The whole drive I still couldn't get this dream out of my head. Why had it changed and why was it so horrible? There had to be some kind of explanation for all of this.

We made it in record time and really early. Finally able to get a closer parking spot.

I shut the car off, grabbed my bag and locked the doors. Emmett took off when he spotted Rosalie pulling into the lot. I started my walk into the school.

As I passed Emmett and Rosalie, she seemed to look a bit sad. It could have just been the whole "dream thing" screwing with my brain, but then I realized that Alice didn't get out of the car when Jasper pulled up in the spot next to her.

Jasper got out looking really distraught. His hair was more messy then usual and there were dark circles under his eyes. He looked very unkempt and tired.

Normally I would have walked up to him and asked if he was alright, but this pull in my brain told me to leave it for now. If he wanted to talk, he would.

I continued my was to my locker and just before I reached for the lock, my phone beeped. I had to wait until it beeped a second time before I could find it. My bag was a disaster, it really needed to be cleaned out.

I flipped it open and I had a text from Alice that read:

_Please don't freak but I won't be in school for awhile, we're having a family emergency. I'll call you later tonight to fill you in and please keep an eye on my Jazzy. He's not taking things very well. _

I sent a text back to her saying:

_Sure Alice. I hope everything is alright. Talk to you later._

The whole thing was very confusing and I wasn't sure what to think about it all. I shoved my coat into my locker, grabbed my books and headed to class.

The school day dragged on so slowly. I think I fell asleep in almost every class. Last night's dream kept popping up, over and over and I was beginning to worry about my sanity. I was also worried about Alice. Trying to figure out what could be wrong was a never ending puzzle, so I decided to just wait until she told me herself.

I noticed that Edward wasn't in Biology and our teacher didn't even call his name when he was taking attendance. I figured that he must already know about their emergency.

Lunch was a very quiet experience. Jasper kept to himself, Emmett and Rosalie kept talking in whispers to each other, and I tried to get some of my homework done.

The rest of my classes went just as slowly as the first part of my day. I managed to keep myself awake, but only by starting on the rest of my homework and a book report that was due by the end of the week. I was already almost finished with it.

I let Emmett drive home seeing as I still couldn't get my head on straight. Rosalie must have told him what was going on with Alice because he kind of kept to himself, not saying much.

We got home and went our separate ways. I went up to my room and Emmett parked himself in front of the TV and switched on his video game.

I decided to do a bit more research on my dream. I booted up my computer and changed into some sweat pants. Before I sat down and started I took a trip downstairs to grab a glass of water.

When I got back up to my room I heard my phone beep again. I had left it on my bed, so I picked it up and looked to see who it was. The text was from Jake and it made me smile as I read it.

_Bella, I was wondering if you, Emmett, and Charlie would like to join us for dinner tomorrow? Talk to Charlie and let me know. I had a great time with you yesterday and hope to do it again soon._

I quickly replied.

_Jake, that sounds awesome. I'm sure Charlie will be ecstatic. I'll ask him and Emmett what they think during dinner later and let you know before it gets too late. I had a really good time with you too and I definitely would love to do it again. _

I closed my phone and threw it back on the bed. Just as I was about to turn around and get started on my research, it started ringing.

"Ugh!" I muttered as I turned around and reached for it again.

It was Alice. I've been waiting for this call and the explanation all day.

"Hey Alice." I answered.

"Hey Bella" she answered softly.

It was weird not hearing the bounce in her voice. It actually didn't even sound like her at all. She sounded like she was extremely tired and like she had been crying. You could hear the tears in her voice.

"Is everything ok? Can I help at all?" I asked her trying not to overstep my boundaries.

I heard her take a deep breath and I braced myself for her breakdown.

"Oh Bella, its Edward! He's been in an accident. That bitch Jessica fucked with his car! He's hurt and I feel helpless. I want to kill her!" she rambled on.

"Alice, Alice! Stop for a second and breathe. Did you just say Edward was in a car accident?"

I was shocked.

She continued.

"Yes! He was driving back from her house last night. I guess they were fighting and he left the room to call me and tell me he was coming home. Jessica was already sitting outside in his car when he walked outside ready to fight some more."

I was speechless. I couldn't believe what I had just heard.

"Bella? Are you there?" she asked.

"Yeah Alice I'm here. I'm in complete shock from what you just told me. How bad is he hurt?"

She seemed to have calmed down a little.

"He has a broken collarbone and a broken tibia. I think the doctor said that he had fractured his left wrist and snapped a few ribs. Thankfully, other then a lot of bruising, cuts, a concussion, and some major exhaustion, he is doing ok. The car on the other hand is a whole different story."

I sat down on my bed and curled myself into a ball with the phone attached to my ear.

"Oh my god! I am so sorry!" I told her, knowing that it wasn't going to make anything better.

I prepared myself for the answer to my next question.

"Hey Alice?"

"Yeah?" she questioned.

"Uhh...I know this is weird, but can I ask what happened to the car?"

I could hear the confused silence on the other end of the phone before she answered.

"Well, Edward said that it started smoking and he wasn't able to see. He hit a telephone pole and was thrown out the window. As bad as it is to say, I'm actually glad he was thrown from the car. He landed in some thick, high grass that cushioned his fall or his injuries would have been worse. Then the car blew up." she said before she burst into tears for what was probably the millionth time tonight for her.

I gasped. Alice probably thought I was nuts.

Now don't get me wrong, I was totally worried about what had happened but the resemblance to my dream was scary. Practically shaking, I reached over and took a sip of my water. I couldn't believe it.

How the fuck is this possible? Why is this happening to me?

I told Alice that if she needed anything at all, to just call. She was going to go back up the hospital in the morning and wouldn't be in school until next week.

Before we hung up Alice told me that Jessica was denying the whole thing, saying that Edward never went over to her house that night and that he must have hit his head during the accident and imagined the whole fight just to blame her. Alice asked me to keep her updated on what she was saying around school because they still had the accident under investigation. Also, to keep an eye on Jasper's state. Edward is his best friend and he was really shaken up when he got the phone call.

That really pissed me off. How could someone be so cold and just not care. It boggles my mind how inconsiderate a person could be.

There were so many unanswered questions floating through my mind but I couldn't bother Alice with them. She had enough to handle. I needed to talk to someone though, and that someone was going to be Emmett.

I was nervous about telling him. It was frightening enough that I had the dream and it came true, but telling someone that I foresaw what had happened was a totally different story.

If I knew what was happening earlier, could I have helped? Could I have stopped him from getting into his car?

I didn't think so, but there's always a "what if."

Emmett was in the kitchen starting on dinner when I walked downstairs. He must have decided that he was going to be the cook for the night. He wasn't the best, but if needed, he was able to feed a few people. From what I was able to see, he was making some breaded chicken with asparagus and some macaroni and cheese on the side.

It wasn't something I would serve to anyone, but I give him and A-plus for effort and at least being able to operate a stove.

"Hey Emmy," I said in a very soft voice.

He turned around and gave me his biggest grin.

"Heyya Bells! Whats going on? You look like your in pain." he stated.

"Well I have something to tell you, try not to freak, but your the only one I can talk to about this." I stated.

He looked even more confused, so I continued.

"Do you remember how I was telling you about my dreams the other day? Well, I had another one, a different one." I said with tears welling up in my eyes.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I had sort-of...a nightmare... that came true." I explained as I plopped myself down at the kitchen table and put my head in my hands.

"Your scaring me a little Bella. What is going on?" Emmett asked as he turned down the heat on the stove and came over to sit with me.

I took a breath in trying to control the tears that were threatening to spill over. I blurted out the best explanation I could.

"I saw the accident...in my dream...I saw Edward's car run itself off the road and into a pole...I saw the car blow up Em!" I was yelling and crying hysterically now.

Emmett looked stunned, like he just had been punched right in the gut.

"What the _FUCK_ do you mean you saw the accident Bella, you need to explain this a little better." he begged.

"I don't know how else to explain it Em. I wasn't expecting to dream it. It's never happened like this before." My cheeks were red and the tears continued to spill over.

"This is really freaky Bella. I don't know what to do about this, but I do know that we can't tell anyone about it." he looked at me seriously.

"I know Emmy. I just couldn't keep it to myself anymore. I needed to let someone know and you were the best candidate for the job. I know I can trust you." I looked up at him.

His eyes softened and his face relaxed.

"Bells, we'll get through this. There has to be some kind of reason why your having these dreams. Maybe like pre-cognition or something. Maybe you can like predict the future." he waved his arms around trying to lighten the mood.

I smiled a little and he leaned over and hugged me. It felt a whole lot better to have everything off my chest now.

"I'm going to go to bed now, I'm exhausted. Tell Charlie that we were invited over to the Black's for dinner tomorrow and to let me know in the morning if he can come. Just put my plate in the fridge and if I get hungry, I'll come down and heat it up." I said as I started walking back towards the stairs.

"You got it Bells" he said in a worried voice.

I trudged my way back up the stairs and switched off the computer. There was no possible way that I was going to be able to concentrate enough to look anything at all up on that piece of shit.

Climbing into bed, I felt a little more comfortable. Not enough to stop the tears, but a little.

I let my mind wander, trying to figure itself out. The search was getting nowhere. The answers seemed to be getting farther and farther away, but things were so much clearer now. I could see every detail in my dream opposed to in the beginning where it was blurry and hard to make out.

Edward has made an appearance in every dream I've ever had. That was even more confusing. Why him? He hardly knows I exist. Just because we played one game of paintball together doesn't mean that were friends or anything more then that.

Right?


	8. Chapter 7: Dinner at the Black's

_Disclaimer: All respective characters, names, and related items are all property of Stephanie Meyer and the Twilight Saga. The rest is my own._

_A/N: I don't have much to say about this chapter, other then I hope I did it justice._

_Again,_

_Thanks for sticking with me and please REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!_

**Chapter 7: Dinner at the Black's**

My night went a whole lot smoother after I fell asleep.

I ended up dreaming of the meadow again, this time I was alone. Figuring out that the reason behind it, was that Edward was in a hospital bed, healing.

The sun shone down on me and the flowers, it put my mind at ease. Knowing a bit more about what was going on would be so much more helpful, but I would have to take it one step at a time.

Talking to Emmett made accepting things easier. I decided to go along with his idea of me being able to tell the future in my dreams. I was also totally afraid of what that would mean.

Would I have to go through more days like today? Would I have more nightmares? I really hoped not, but I didn't expect any of this to happen in the first place.

Another thought came to mind.

Would I only be able to tell the future about Edward and myself? Are my dreams limited to just us or would I be able to see other people?

My mind started to hurt again with all the thinking so I decided to lay back and enjoy the warm sun.

The hot rays made my body warm, but all too soon I was once again pulled back into reality.

XxxxxxxxxX

Once again I woke up before my alarm and I got to drive us to school again.

My classes weren't very interesting and my mind was mostly drifting back to the questions I asked myself while sitting in my meadow, which is what I referred to it as.

I was totally obsessing about everything that has been going on with myself, that I didn't even think to call Alice this morning and ask if she needed anything. So during lunch I grabbed my cell out of my bag and took a trip to the bathroom.

Alice assured me that everything was fine and that Edward was doing better.

That made me feel somewhat better, but I wished there was something else I could do for her.

After lunch, the rest of my classes flew by. I ended up in English and our teacher had us reading to ourselves.

A freshman girl knocked at the classroom door and handed the teacher a note. She read it silently as the girl left the room.

"Isabella." my teacher called.

I snapped my head up, never hearing a teacher call on me for anything other then an answer to a question they had asked.

"Yes?" I asked confused.

"You are wanted in the office." she answered. "Gather your books and take this pass with you."

I was lost. I hadn't done anything to get in trouble so I didn't understand why I was being called to the office.

Did Emmett get himself in trouble? Is there something wrong with Charlie? Am I really in trouble?

All these questions were running through my mind on the long, silent walk to the office.

The office was empty except for the secretary. She was sitting at the front counter, obviously waiting for me.

"Hi, I was called to the office. My name is Bella." I stated as I approached the lady.

"Oh yes! Isabella!" she said.

"It's Bella. Am I in trouble?" I asked her.

She looked a little shocked at my question.

"No dear! No, no, no! A girl in your grade by the name of Alice Cullen and her brother are going to be absent for awhile and some of their teachers wanted to get them their assignments so they don't fall behind. I assume you know the situation, seeing as she asked if you would bring them over to the hospital for them." she stated.

My mind relaxed itself.

"Sure. Of course I will." I told her.

I grabbed the work off of her and trudged down the hall to my locker. With only 10 minutes left of class , I decided that there really wasn't any reason to go back.

At my locked I grabbed everything I needed for the night and left the school heading for the car.

As I waited for Emmett, I took out my phone and texted Alice to let her know that I had plans to go to Jake's for dinner with Charlie and Emmett and that I would bring over the homework after.

She let me know that she would be going home for a little while to shower, change, and eat, but would be back at the hospital later tonight. Alice said that if she wasn't there, that I could just leave everything with Edward and she would get it when she arrived.

Emmett got to the car and had Rosalie pinned up against the trunk. They sometimes made me sick with how much they cared for each other. I don't know anything about sex, but I'm pretty sure that that's what they would be doing if their clothes weren't still attached to their bodies.

I beeped the horn pulling them out of their sick little fantasies and Emmett and I headed home. Jake sent me another text saying that dinner would be at five so that gave me two hours to shower and find something decent to wear.

I wasn't the only one excited about dinner with Jake and Billy tonight. Charlie was happy that we all finally get to hang out for awhile, even if it was just dinner, and Emmett was ecstatic to see Jake again.

Five o'clock came way too fast and before I knew it, we were pulling up to the Black's house.

The house was a lot smaller then I thought it was going to be, but for two people, it wasn't too bad. It was rectangle in shape and bright red, reminding me of a barn. The shutters were a faded blue and some of them were hanging off. You could totally tell that two guys were living there. The land definitely needed some upkeep and some tlc.

Standing on the front steps as we got out of the car, was Jake. Emmett, of course, took off like a bullet towards him and practically knocked him over with a hug. The huge grins plastered on both their faces were priceless so I reached in my bag and grabbed my camera.

This was definitely a moment I wanted to capture.

Charlies grin widened when he saw that Billy had stepped out behind Jake.

"What's up Billy? Thanks for the invite!" He yelled across the lawn.

"Oh you know...Same shit, different day!" they both laughed.

It was pretty cute, this little reunion.

I took a few more pictures and then put my camera back into my bag. Emmett, Charlie, and Billy had gone into the house just as I reached the steps. Jake, like a gentleman, waited for me.

"Hey there beautiful." he said.

I blushed as I looked up and into his soft brown eyes.

"Hey." I echoed. "So, what's for dinner?"

He smirked and his big lips turned themselves up into a smile.

"Well...Billy and I put all of our resources together and attempted at making lasagna. I just hope it tastes as good as it smelled."

"Oh Jake, I'm sure its uhh... good." I played.

"I see how its gonna be, little miss jokester." He played back reaching for my sides and tickling me.

I laughed until my face was bright red. Jake retracted his hands a bit so that they were just holding me close to him, we were inches from each others face.

My breath hitched in my throat and I could taste his hot breath on my lips.

It was intoxicating and I couldn't get enough. I closed my eyes and let my body feel every tingle and reaction.

Chills ran up my spine. I could almost feel his lips on mine. I wanted this badly. My mind and body were on the same page and my body was taking the lead.

I leaned in a little more and I could feel him do the same. We were breathing in each others need.

Our lips met, my body felt on fire with a want to totally rip his clothes off and do things that I never even thought I was capable of doing; but my mind was in a totally different place.

In my mind was disappointment. I was hoping for that spark, that explosion of your mind that you hear about in movies.

I wasn't sure what to think. My mind and body weren't together any more. Physically, I was still wrapped up in Jake. My arms were around his neck, I had one leg placed in between both of his pushing closer, feeling him, and my lips were still moving with his.

Mentally, I was just watching, trying to connect the two parts of me back together.

Suddenly, we heard someone clear their throat. We must have lost track of what was going on around us. Thankfully it was Emmett and not Billy or Charlie. I don't think we'd ever hear the end of it.

"Dinner's ready" he said to us as we were pulling away from each others embrace and trying to straighten ourselves up.

Emmett strolled back inside as I blushed red, yet again.

"Hey Jake." I blurted out.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"If you work at your shop and you live here, why were you working at the Restaurant?" I questioned.

He paused and the smirk once again crept up on his face.

"I was helping out a friend. He had an emergency and I told him I'd fill in." he answered.

"That was really nice of you." I said. "We should really go in and eat before they send Emmett out again."

"Yeah, lets go."

We walked into the house. It was just as small as I figured it would be. Their was just enough room for the five of us to sit at the table comfortably.

The lasagna wasn't half bad, but I couldn't get my head on straight to enjoy my meal. I really wanted to know why I didn't feel what I actually wanted to feel while kissing Jake.

I tried to shake it off as, just having too many things on my mind right now; but I wasn't sure that was it.

Dinner ended and Billy and Charlie retired to the living room to watch one of their games and Emmett joined them. Jake and I cleaned up after dinner. Me doing the dishes and him helping to dry them.

We talked a bit more and I told him about how I would have to take off soon because I had to bring Alice and Edward their homework.

He offered to give me a ride, but I wasn't sure how long I would be there. I suggested that he give Charlie and Emmett a ride home so I could take the car over to the hospital.

Charlie thought that was a better idea, seeing as he wanted to stay a bit longer to finish watching the game. It would give Emmett and Jake a chance to hang out a bit too.

After dinner was cleaned up and the leftovers were put away. I said good bye to my father, Emmett, and Billy.

Jake walked me out to the car and I decided to try to kiss him once more, letting my mind have one more chance.

I leaned up against him and he pushed himself into me, wrapping his arms around my waist. I stood up on my toes and moved my lips closer to his. He echoed my movements and once again we were kissing.

My body tingled as our lips moved in tune with each other. I still didn't feel that spark, but I let my body give into my physical feelings. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pushed into him a little more. He let out a soft moan and my body reacted to it. He slipped his tongue out to taste my lips and I opened them slightly letting him enter my mouth. A shiver ran down my body stopping between my legs.

This was definitely new to me so I decided to stop it before I got in too far over my head. I pulled away slowly, blushing at my own embarrassment. I could totally feel that my panties were wet.

I said good bye to him and got in the car, waving to him as I pulled out onto the road.

I've never gotten that close to a guy before, so all of this was new to me. I squirmed in my seat a bit wondering what was happening to my body. I felt good!

No, not just good, _really_ good.

XxxxxxxxxX

_A/N: Alright, now I know all of you don't want to read about Bella and Jake, but don't get your panties in a twist. This IS a story about Bella and Edward so just hang in there. They still don't know each other very well. Give it some time =)_


	9. Chapter 8: A Trip to the Hospital

_Disclaimer: All respective characters, names, and related items are all property of Stephanie Meyer and the Twilight Saga. The rest is mine._

_A/N: Its what you've been waiting for...Will Bella and Edward be alone at the hospital? You'll have to read on to find out! Enjoy!_

**Chapter 8: A Trip to the Hospital**

Driving to the hospital, I decided that it would be a lot shorter of drive if I took the back road that led into town.

The road was wet and very dark. Kind of a little scary, actually.

Still thinking about the kiss with Jake, out of the corner of my eye, I noticed something that shook me with fear.

There, on the side of the road, was the telephone pole, and everything that was left of the scene after it had been cleaned up.

My mind flashed back to the dream. The wet ground, the dark road, the car hitting that exact telephone pole, and Edward.

I couldn't believe it. My mind was frozen with shock. I had to pull over.

Getting out of the car, my body was shaking. I walked closer to get a better look and found that there was shattered glass still on the side of the road and other random pieces of burnt aluminum. There was soot and ash all over as well.

A glitter in the distance caught my eye.

I started to walk towards the tall grass on the other side of the pole. There was a spot of dead grass where I assumed Edward had landed, but down a little farther I still saw a hint of something silver-like, shining in the moonlight.

Walking towards it, the object started to become a little clearer. It was a beautiful necklace. The charm was what took my breath away. A blue and white diamond heart sat so delicately on the chain.

I wondered if this was something of Edwards or it was just here by chance.

It seemed funny for Edward to just be holding on to such a beautiful necklace, especially if he was breaking up with a girl. Therefore, I chucked it up to coincidence and figured someone must have lost it.

I put the treasure into a safe spot in my wallet and started my walk back to my car. Taking in everything that was in front of me one last time.

I took a deep breath and got back into my car, finishing my drive to the hospital.

Once I was in the building, I walked up to the front desk.

"Hi, I'm here to see Edward Cullen." I said to the man sitting behind the desk typing away on his computer.

"And you are?" he asked, looking annoyed.

"Bella Swan. I'm a friend of the family" I answered him.

"He's up in room 246. Visiting hours are over, so make it quick." he stated, and not very nicely.

I nodded in thanks and started on my way to the elevators. I pressed the up button and once it reached the main floor, I got in.

Now, elevators and me aren't very good friends. I feel very claustrophobic in them and that mirror that covers the whole wall isn't very helpful either.

Staring at myself, I noticed that my face looked a little paler then usual and there were some dark circles starting to form under my eyes.

The doors opened a second later and my nerves started to kick in.

I was sweating, and a little freaked out. I haven't seen Edward since class last week and I haven't really talked to him since the paintball game.

What would I say to him? What would he do if he knew that I saw his whole accident? Would he even want to talk to me?

I hoped Alice got back and was going to be sitting there when I opened the door. It would ease a whole lot of tension.

Stopping at the door to his room, I took a deep breath, lifted my hand up, and knocked.

I heard the tv playing in the background and then a familiar voice.

"Come in." he stated.

I opened the door and walked in.

Edward looked terrible.

He still looked beautiful.

My breath still floated out of my lungs when my eyes met with his.

"Hi. How are you feeling? Alice told me everything and I'm here with your homework so you both don't get behind in your classes." I blurted out.

A smile played on his lips. I wondered to myself what his lips would taste like. Then I realized how inappropriate my thoughts were. I shook myself out of it.

"Yeah, she told me you were stopping by. Alice isn't back yet, but your welcome to wait for her. She shouldn't be too much longer. I was having her stop to grab me some dinner."

"Uhh...sure." I stuttered. "I'll put your books over here." I said as I placed them on the table in the corner.

I walked over and sat in the chair on the right side of his bed. I was actually more comfortable being alone with him than I originally thought.

"So..how's the rehabilitation coming?" I asked him as I rocked back and forth nervously in the chair.

"Well as the doctor's put it, I'm doing very well." he answered looking sad.

I tried a different approach.

"What about you? How would _you_ say you're doing?"

He looked up at me and our eyes met again.

I felt like I could see his soul. Like our minds were connected somehow.

"Ok...I guess." he said in almost a whisper.

We just stared into each others eyes, having our own silent conversation.

I tried to pull away, but I just couldn't peel my eyes off of his.

"Why do you only guess?" I asked him, hoping I wasn't going to far.

A sad smile graced his face for a second, but his eyes never left mine.

"I don't feel any better then I did the night it happened. I am angry at myself for letting things get so bad." he said in the same whisper as before.

I wasn't really sure what to do next.

Should I ask him more about the accident, or try to keep his mind off of it? He seemed like he needed to talk to someone, but was I really the person he should be talking to?

He finally lifted his gaze from mine. I focused my eyes on my feet, trying to relieve some of my confusion.

"Thank you for bringing our homework, Bella."

My voice caught itself in my throat. The way he said my name was so incredibly alluring.

"Uhh...your welcome." I replied. "We have a project due in Biology in two weeks on the functions of the heart. Mr. Morgan is giving us partners tomorrow to work with and we have to do a presentation."

"Sounds like fun." he said.

"Are you kidding me? I fucking hate presentations. I can't speak in general half the time, and he expects me to be able to get up in front of the whole class. It's going to be a disaster." I blurted out without even thinking first.

I blushed red and Edward noticed my embarrassment. I felt like such an idiot.

"I wouldn't worry about it, maybe your partner will be a good speaker and you won't have to do much talking." he smiled at me.

That smile could make anyone's heart melt.

"Well I certainly hope so." I stated smiling back at him, our eyes meeting again.

"BELLLLAA!" Alice yelled as she opened the door and bounced into the room.

"Hey Alice!" I said as she came over and enveloped me in a hug.

"Thanks so much for bringing our shit. Mom and dad have been on our cases about missing classes and not getting the work done for them." she explained.

She plopped a bag from McDonald's on the table next to the books and started pulling out sandwiches and fries.

"Would you like a cheeseburger Bella? I brought extra." she asked.

"No, that's ok. Thanks anyways, it's getting late and Charlie's expecting me home before the sun rises." I laughed.

"You wouldn't want to piss off the chief." Alice chimed in laughing.

Edward looked like someone had taken away his light. Just a few seconds before, he was smiling that wonderful smile of his and taking a huge bite out of his burger, but now it was gone.

"I hope you get better soon, Edward. Biology just isn't the same without you." I said as I picked my bag up off the floor.

His smile returned but it didn't reach his eyes this time.

"Thanks again Bella. Let me know what's going on with the project and feel free to visit again. I'm not sure how long I'll be stuck in this hell-hole." he said to me.

"Maybe I will." I said taking one last look at him before walking out of the room.

The drive home was a bit longer. I wasn't taking the same road as before. The flashback was too much the first time, I didn't want to relive it again for the second time in one night.

My phone beeped just as I was pulling into the driveway at Charlies. I shut the car off and reached for it.

It said that I had one new text message from an unknown number. I opened it.

_Bella, thanks again for bringing my school work for me. I enjoyed the company. Feel free to visit anytime. I'm sure I'll be here for awhile. Oh yeah.. it's Edward. I got your number from Alice. Hope that's ok. _

I laughed to myself at how adorable that was before I replied.

_Edward, it was no problem. Take your time getting better, you can't rush it. I'm sure I'll make it up the hospital again. You will have more homework to do. And yes, it's totally ok that you got my number from Alice. I hope you enjoyed your dinner. Maybe I'll bring a pizza next time. Get some rest._

I shut my phone and took a deep breath. For some reason, a smile had been on my face the whole way home and I hadn't even realized it until now.

The night had turned out to be pretty decent.

I walked into the house, locking the door behind me. Emmett was rummaging in the kitchen looking for a snack and Charlie was snoring on his favorite chair with an empty beer can in his hand.

I shook my head and walking into the kitchen to grab a glass of water before heading to bed.

"Hey Emmy." I said getting a glass out of the cabinet.

"Sup Bells. How's Edward doing?" he asked.

"He's looking better. The doctor's are saying he's recovering pretty well, but he's gunna be stuck there for awhile before they'll let him go home." I answered. "How was the rest of your night?"

"Not too much excitement. Just a bunch of guys sitting around the television watching the game." he replied.

"Were you able to do some catching up with Jake?" I asked.

"Yeah, were going hunting with Charlie and Billy this weekend. It's gunna be a great time." he answered. "I see that you and Jake are getting pretty cozy."

I blushed for the last time tonight.

"Yeah, he's..uhh...he's really a great guy Em. I like him a lot."

He laughed.

"I fucking knew it!" he exclaimed and I held my finger up to my mouth to tell him to keep it down.

Charlie stirred on the chair and woke himself up by dropping the can onto the floor.

"Good night Dad!" we both said in unison.

He got up and trudged his way up the stairs. As soon as we heard the door slam behind him Emmett and I burst into laughter.

"Night Emmy. See you in the morning."

"Night Bells. Sweet Dreams" he smiled.

Up in my room, I put on my sweats and grabbed my copy of Romeo and Juliet, yet again, and picked up where I left off.

About an hour later my eyes were starting to get really tired. I placed my book on my night stand, set my alarm, and shut my light off.

I let my mind wander to everything that had happened today.

Jake was certainly a wonderful guy. He was mature, extremely sexy and a great kisser; but for some reason, it didn't seem like that was enough.

On the other hand, there was Edward. We've only really talked twice, but there was something about him that made me want to know more. He had me hooked and I wasn't fighting to get away.

The dreams were still a mystery to me. I hadn't told Emmett about anything else, seeing as I really wanted to know more about them myself first. Knowing about the accident still scared the fuck out of me, but it was getting easier to accept it.

XxxxxxxxxX

I drifted off into another night in my meadow. I wasn't alone this time though.

Edward was there with me.

He sat on a bench in front of a huge piano and played his songs. He kept his eyes closed. We never talked, he just played and I listened.

It was so very peaceful.

I closed my eyes and thought about nothing but the music I was hearing. It was a beautiful melody and it trapped my mind in its chords.

I never wanted to leave.


	10. Chapter 9: Project and a Pizza

_Disclaimer: All respective characters, names, and related items are all property of Stephanie Meyer and the Twilight Saga. The rest is what I've come up with =)_

_A/N: So.. I didn't really get any feedback on my last chapter. I really need for all of you guys out there reading to let me know what you think, or if you have any idea's I'm up for suggestions. This story isn't set in stone and I'd like to hear where you all would like me to take it, if anywhere at all. Maybe you like it just how it is and trust me to make the right choices for our Bella and Edward. But anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed the little bit of a real conversation between our Bella and Edward. More to come, and VERY soon!_

_This is probably going to be a longer chapter. I'm proud of myself =)_

_Like always,** REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**_

**Chapter 9: Project and a Pizza **

Like usual, that fucking alarm woke me up and out of my sanctuary. I was really getting tired of it and pretty damn close to throwing it at the wall, but then I'd never get to school.

I mumbled words that didn't make any sense and threw off my blankets.

The shower wasn't taken so I quick jumped in there, put on a pair of jeans and an old band t-shirt, my shoes, and headed down for some breakfast.

The hot water woke me up and a smile pasted itself onto my face.

My mood was up and I was excited because Charlie must have stopped at the store and picked up another box of my _Chocolate Cheerios_!

I quick ate and just as Emmett was racing to finish his bowl, I put my dish in the dishwasher and ran for the keys.

Now Emmett usually could still beat me, but I "accidentally" left my bag in the middle of the floor and he just "happened" to trip over it. Oops!

The weather was finally lifting and we were heading for, what looked like, some sun.

During the drive to school I thought back to last night. It was one of those nights where everything puts itself into place.

I had a great time with Jake. It was great that him and Emmett were getting to know each other again after so much time had passed. I wasn't sure where my relationship with Jake was going, but I wasn't going to complain. I was totally comfortable at where it was at this moment. He was the epitome of "manly man." Rustic, bold, charming, and everything you could possibly ask in a guy; but that was the problem, right? Jake was still young and me being two years older then him seemed to keep coming up in my mind. He still had that compulsive immature nature to him. Like if someone dared him to jump off a bridge, I think he might actually attempt it, just to prove himself.

Then, there was Edward. I don't even know what to say about him because I don't even fucking know him, but something in the back of my mind pushes his face to the front and I find myself thinking about him at random times. Questions form and I wonder about the answers.

Does the real Edward play piano? Was that necklace for Jessica or not even his? How "experienced" is he? What's his and Alice's family really like?

By the time we reached the school, we were rushing to our classes. I must've zoned myself on the drive and Emmett fell back to sleep in the passenger seat.

My Biology class came before I knew it and I was once again alone at my desk. Edward was still laying in that uncomfortable hospital bed getting ready to order his nasty cafeteria food. I vowed that I would have to go back up there sometime this weekend with better tasting food for him.

How do they expect someone to recover from an injury by eating that shit on a tray and sleeping on what feels like a freaking cement block, every day?

I stopped myself and my thoughts for a second and wondered why on earth was I so worried about him. It must be because of Alice. Yeah, that must be it.

I faintly heard my name being called.

"Isabella...Miss Swan...BELLA!" Mr. Morgan was calling.

I snapped out of my stupor.

"Uhh...Yeah?" I stumbled and everyone in the class was snickering at my reaction.

Mr. Morgan shook his head. "Would you mind gracing us with your mental presence in this class or are we just going to have your physical being taking up space?"

"No, no. I'm here. Sorry." I stated.

I thought I caught a glimpse of a smirk on his face. He cleared his throat.

"Miss. Swan, I was just giving out partners for your project due in two weeks. Did you happen to hear who you are paired with or am I going to have to repeat myself?"

"I'm sorry. No, I didn't hear you." I blushed in embarrassment.

Mr. Morgan walked over to my desk and put the outline on top of my notebook. "You are going to be paired with Mr. Cullen for this project. It is to my knowledge that you are assigned to bring him his homework at the hospital and I think it would be easiest to have you work with him, on this, seeing as you will already be making the trips."

My heart stopped. The only thing I was capable of doing was nodding to show him that I understood what he was saying.

I was going to be working with Edward on our Biology project, that was fine, but what I didn't like was that I would be presenting it in two weeks for the both of us. ALONE!

I could hardly speak from my seat without stumbling over my words

I started hyperventilating and freaking out. This anxiety attack I was having was growing worse by the second. I needed air!

Thankfully, the bell rang and I jetted out of the room.

Back at my locker I threw all of my shit in there, left Emmett a note that I left and to get a ride home with Rose, and attempted to book it out of the school. I needed to get out of there...and fast. I felt like I was going to throw up.

Just as I was rounding the corner to the entrance, I ran into, none other than, Alice.

"Where's the fire, Bella?" she asked looking worried.

I gulped and tried to play it cool.

"I don't feel so well, I need to get out of here." I replied. "Wait, what are you doing here?"

She laughed, but didn't smile.

"I figured I would stop sitting at home, sulking, and come back. Besides, I couldn't handle listening to my parents talk about how worried they are and how they still don't understand how it could have happened. I mean, we've both told them over and over how that bitch, Jessica, was the main cause of it all, but they just don't want to believe it."

"Oh, I'm sorry Ali." was the best I could come up with at the moment. I really just wanted to get out of there.

"I gotta go" I stated.

"Its alright, go on. I'll call you later. I was going to ask you if you wanted to do something this weekend. Like see a movie, shop, I dunno, just something to get me out of the freakin house."

"Sure, talk to you later" I managed to smile at her and I continued my sprint out the door and to the car.

I really wasn't sure where I was heading, just as long as it wasn't in there.

I turned the keys in the ignition and just as I was going to put the car in drive, my phone beeped.

New text message, it read.

_Bella, Hey! Just seeing how Biology went. Hope you got partnered with someone who's easy to work with. =)_

I smiled. My nerves seemed to calm down by just reading his message. It was sweet that he was worried about who I was being partnered with. The partnering wasn't the problem, it was the presentation.

_Thanks. Biology went...ok, I guess. Lol! And as for who I was partnered with, you'll have to guess. In the meantime, I'm going to go pick us up a pizza and I'll meet you in you room in about 25 minutes. Hope your hungry!_

I totally didn't know what came over me, this was the second time this week I missed school. Totally not my usual self, but I was now on my way to Pa's Pizza to grab a large tray and have lunch with Edward.

XxxxxxxxxX

The hospital was really quiet around lunch time. It was kind of creepy. I had made it there in exactly 25 minutes and I was now knocking at Edwards door.

I started freaking out again after I realized that I never let him reply. I just told him that I was coming with pizza. Shit! I didn't even think to ask him if he had anything planned for the day.

I took a deep breath as I heard his god-like voice tell me once more to "come in."

I opened the door and our eyes met once again and my stomach fluttered a bit.

Once I was able to tear my eyes away from his I noticed that Edward had an adorable smirk plastered on his face.

"Anyone for pizza?" I stated with one of those cheesy smiles waitresses put on before they approach a table to take their order. I kind of felt a little stupid so I quick retreated back into my shell, staring at the floor.

Edward laughed. "Hell yeah! I'm freakin' starved! The food here is probably the worst shit I've ever eaten, and I've eaten some pretty weird stuff."

My head snapped back up. I wasn't expecting that enthusiastic of an answer. He was like a kid on Christmas morning getting that one present that he's been wanting all year, but his parents wouldn't get for him.

Edward saw me looking around the room trying to figure out what to do with the box. I paused thinking that I should really have brought plates for us to put the pizza on. What an idiot I am!

"Just put it here on the bed. We can eat it right out of the box. It'll be less mess to clean up later." he said saving me.

He sat up as much as he could and I placed the box in the middle of his bed, trying to stay clear of his leg. I looked around the room once again for something to sit on.

There was a lone chair sitting by the table across the room. I grabbed it and pulled it over to the side of his bed, getting as close to the box as possible, but not too close to make him uncomfortable.

I looked up at him and it looked like he was waiting for me to give him the go-ahead or something.

"Dig in!" I stated to ease up his tension.

He flipped open the top and we both went to grab the same piece. Awkwardly we both retreated our hands in looked at each other in embarrassment.

"You take it, you need your energy. Maybe that slice will give you super healing powers!" I laughed trying to lighten the moment.

"Thanks. I sure hope so." he said before taking the piece and holding it, waiting for me to grab mine.

He laughed once again before taking a massive bite out of it and moaning like it was the best thing he's ever eaten.

In turn, I laughed and took a bite of mine.

"So, who did you get for a partner anyways?" he asked after finishing his first piece and reaching for a second.

"Didn't I tell you that you have to guess?" I asked him blushing.

"Yeah I guess..." he stalled.

"Oh, come on! It's not like it's hard." I teased.

"Alright, alright. Is it that Mike kid that was talking to you the other day?" he asked.

"Nope." I answered with a smirk of my own.

"Umm...what about...Angela?" he tried again.

"Nope." I answered in a giggle this time then took another bite.

"Come on Bella, just tell me. I hate guessing!" he begged.

"Awh! You quitter!" I laughed.

I grabbed another slice and braced myself for his reaction.

"Its you silly! I got paired with you!" I said.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yeah. Is that a bad thing?" I asked in return.

"No, it's actually pretty cool, but I don't understand how I'm supposed to give a presentation while I'm sitting in a freakin' hospital bed."

I was relieved that he wasn't upset that Mr. Morgan gave him me, of all people, as a partner.

"Well, we are supposed to do the research and write the paper together, and then I have to give the presentation for the both of us. Mr. Morgan said it would be easier to just have me be your partner since I'm your official homework delivery girl." I explained.

The whole tray of pizza was gone in no time. Edward ate like a total pig and I thought it was absolutely adorable. What a creep I am!

Edward had told me that his parents had moved them from a city in California, called Napa, to Forks two years ago because his father was needed at the hospital up here.

We talked about the project for a awhile and I let him know that our paper was due in 2 weeks. I also told him about my fear of not being able to present our project in front of the class.

He was surprisingly sympathetic about my problem and let me know that he wouldn't hold it against me if I decided that I couldn't do it and we got a deduction on the grade.

I couldn't do that to him though. My mind went back to the night of the accident and my dream. I felt like I owed him one, seeing as I saw what was happening to him and couldn't do anything to save him. I was going to do the presentation for him even if it killed me in the process.

It started to get late in the afternoon and Emmett would have been getting home from school and worrying about me, so I gathered up my things and explained to Edward that he might not want to mention that I was there,, to Alice seeing as I told her that I was going home sick.

He said he understood and promised to not mention it unless she asked, which he knew she wouldn't.

We planned to start our project on Wednesday giving us a week and a half to get everything completed seeing as we had both took A.P. Biology at our other schools so this project would be a breeze for us both.

After I said good bye and was just getting into my car, my phone rang. It was Alice.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey Bella! How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Better." I replied.

"So...What are you up to tomorrow? I was thinking of taking a trip into Port Angeles and hitting up the mall." she was practically begging me with her voice.

"Of course Alice. I wouldn't miss it for the world. What time are you picking me up?" I said to her just a little sarcastically.

"I'll be there by noon. And Bella?"

"Yeah?" I asked.

"You could sound a little more excited about hanging out with me." she said teasing me.

"You know I love you Alice! It's the shopping I don't like very much. See you tomorrow."

The rest of my day blew by. Emmett had ended up going out to a movie with Rose so he never even bothered to call me. He just left me a text telling me to let Charlie know that he would be home late.

I should have just stayed out. Maybe then I wouldn't be sitting home all by my lonesome.

I spent the rest of the night in my room reading, like always.

I'm so fucking predicable, it's disgusting.

My phone beeped again just as I was pulling on some pajama pants and a over-sized t shirt.

_Hey Bells! It's Jake. I was wondering what your up to tomorrow? Would you like to see a movie or something? I'm going camping right now with some friends of mine, so I probably wont get your reply till the morning. I hope I didn't wake you. Sweet dreams._

I replied back before shutting my phone off for the night.

_Hey Jake. I'm taking a trip to Port Angeles tomorrow with my friend Alice to do some shopping (gag!). I don't know how long we'll be gone, but I'll let you know in the morning when I talk to Alice. I'm sorry._

_Have fun with your friends! _

_p.s. You didn't wake me, I was just heading for bed now._

I placed my phone on my dresser and climbed into bed, waiting for sleep to take over.

XxxxxxxxxX

"Fuck!" I yelled out as I was thrown onto the ground, landing on my ass.

I wasn't in my meadow this time, I was surrounded by a fog.

"Hello?" I called hoping I was alone.

Twigs were snapping and some leaves were rustling under my feet as I started walking forward, realizing that I must be in the woods.

Wait didn't Jake just say he was camping?

Shit! I hope this isn't anything like my dream of Edwards accident.

All of a sudden, I heard it.

A loud growl came from a distance...

...and the piercing scream came next!


	11. Christmas Chapter Break

_A/N: _

_Hey! I just wanted to let you all know that I won't be putting up a chapter this week due to the craziness of Christmas and everything. I'm sorry for leaving it on a cliffy but it'll be worth it to see what happens. _

_I hope everyone has a great Christmas!_


End file.
